Fire Of Defeat
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Evil Dumbledore! Good Snape! Evil Voldemort! Mlpreg! slash sshp eventually! History is not the same! everything is changed, Harry is abandoned at the Dursley's after he has killed Voldemort. Dumbledore claimed the title of the defeater of voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The war raged on both sides, the prophecy was never said, Harry Potter was never thought the saviour although Dumbledore could tell he was powerful, more powerful than himself. James and Lily died in a raid. Harry Potter was given to his aunt and uncle, and forgotten as the war raged on. Dumbledore managed to temporary defeat the evil wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. The Longbottoms were killed as were most of the light sided purebloods. Muggleborns and halfbloods were fighting for there places in the wizarding world. And as they all died Dumbledore got there money not because it was written in the wills, but because the lines had died out. He received the Galleons from families like the Longbottoms, Potters, Prewetts, Abbots, Patil and many, many more.

Dumbledore pretended to fight the war as people were killed he did as little as he could. Meanwhile he spent the peoples money living the way he wanted and the Weasleys as well as many other family's including muggles were given property's of the family's that had died out. He told everyone Harry Potter had perished as well as James and Lily just like he told everyone Neville had perished in his home with his parents Frank and Alice, really sending them of into the muggle world he would deal with them later. He also knew that they would be beaten and abused but he wanted the money if they didn't live to there eleventh birthday it's no loss to him.

Severus Snape had left the dark side, he had never wanted to harm anyone only wanted to brew his potions till his heart content. But when he went to see Dumbledore it seemed that it was not all it seemed. Dumbledore gave him another dark mark as well as put secrecy and later a loyalty spell on him. He could never tell anyone about what Dumbledore had done to him so he tried to commit suicide; he would rather be dead than serve two masters. It was what he had thought but then the loyalty spell ended up intact making him unable to do anything against the headmaster's wishes. He knew more about the headmaster's manipulations than anyone else in the wizarding world alive; in fact he was the only one alive. Sometimes Severus thought to himself 'I regret leaving the dark side at least there I was free even if I spent a couple of minutes under the cruciatus curse it's better than this hell hole'. He used to hate James Potter with a passion it was now mild compared to the hate he felt for Albus Dumbledore fact his fights with James Potter are nothing now.

It was seven horrible years before the Dark lord was defeated, Dumbledore had ended his life by using the killing curse. His body turned to dust and his soul raced of into the air. It was only then did Dumbledore get everything back to normal. Family's started rejoicing people came out of hiding. Surprisingly Lupin was still alive and had mourned over there dead best friends and his godson he was just not legally. Never aware that he was abused belittled and magically more powerful than the dark lord could ever be.

Harry knew he was a wizard he had known for as long as he was alive. He also known that everyone who was in the wizarding world thought he was dead. Up until he was eight years old. He had threatened his aunt, uncle, and cousin with his magic. He was also a seer and saw everything that happened in the wizarding world. He also saw the white bearded man win the war. He was surprised one day that the man was actually sitting in the living room. It was then when a vision hit him full force. Which made him try and run for it? Although Dumbledore didn't know the reason he was running and caught him.

---------------------

Earlier that day

--------------------

"Ah Severus I'm glad I caught you. I want you to make a magic suppressing potion please and have it done by tonight other wise I might just give it to you!" snarled the old man. His fake façade no where to be seen and a dangerous glint entered the headmasters eye.

"Yes sir, it will be done by tonight" said Severus who immediately started to get to work. He knew he could never disobey the man and he hated that. He wished he could pull a Slytherin and run. But he knew it was useless both of them would send him insane with the torture through the marks and also there are tracking charms on the mark too.

By that night Severus slumped to the ground glad that he had gotten it finished in time. He could not live without his magic, after having it his whole life. He knew he would not know what to do without it. Severus was no cowardly man and he did what he did because he had no choice.

"Severus your finished good lets go you will be administering it" said Dumbledore a twinkle entering his eye. How he loved tormenting everyone the Weasleys were wrapped around his fingers thanks to the headmaster giving them a house. The Weasleys knew whose homes they were and still they moved in dishonouring their wills.

He was astonished when the headmaster apparated them to a muggle area before apparating them right into the Dursleys house. He waited and his eyes opened wide, when someone looking like a young James Potter came in. His eyes went wide and he ran for it. He didn't even have time to wonder if maybe the kid knew about Dumbledore's manipulations.

--------------------

End flash back

--------------------

He didn't get very far before he was hit with a curse. He stopped the curse and bound. Harry's arms and legs were stopped from hitting them and using his magic. His body thrashed around, trying to stop the headmaster and the man who he knew was not being himself he had saw the man try and kill himself and Dumbledore use spells on him.

"Severus make him to drink it" Ordered Dumbledore, he didn't want a threat to his power and this kid would be. After watching him for a day he knew he would be. Not only had Harry used magic he had used controlled wandless magic as well as being able to control the elements he was going to keep Harry Potter a squib till he can figure out away to take the little shits magic. He would need to remember to come back soon.

Severus uncorked the bottle there was no use in delaying the inevitable he tried to say to himself 'it's James potter's son get back at him for all his father had done!' But he couldn't because not even he would wish someone to remove their magic from his worse enemy well perhaps Dumbledore and Voldemort yes but no one else.

He put his knees at either side of the kids head so Harry was trapped between his thighs. Grabbing Harry's jaw he tried to stop the guilt that was twisting at his insides at the tears that were in those fearful green orbs but he couldn't he poured the potion into his mouth. Harry tried to reject it so he was forced to put his hand over Harry's mouth and nose.

Harry began to panic he was now going to lose his magic for the first time in his life, he was scared and he knew if he did he would loose any advantage he had over his relatives.

Harry having ended up with no choice, swallowed the potion while swallowing he coughed and coughed. Getting as much air into his lungs it was then it started. Severus looked into those green eyes the entire time his eyes looked apologetic and shameful and tried to comfort him as much as he could by being there for him.

Dumbledore let the bonds go as Harry's magic started tugging him. Harry felt it and began panicking, meanwhile 'thinking oh my god what have they done.' He left arms wrap around his stopping him from clawing at his chest which was by then full of red scratches as soon as his magic was gone from his body Harry went limp in shock.

Severus realised what was happening and knew he could do nothing. It was up to the person in shock wither he comes out or not. Severus just prayed to the gods of the unknown that this kid would be alright. Gathering the boy up he put Harry on the couch, it was the least he could do, before Dumbledore made him leave with him.

"Let's go Severus we have no other business here but I do hope the little shit dies in shock. It would be better for all of us" said Dumbledore. Severus trailing behind him his head bowed. He could not help but think 'weird I feel as if he is going to change my life guess not'. Before they both apparated to Hogwarts, once in the building he was allowed to go his own way. Getting to his quarters he made his way right for the bath room before puking up again and again the guilt twisting knots in his stomach it was not often he felt like this.

He was not at dinner that night no one saw the smirk that appeared on the headmaster's face when he didn't show up. Severus spent his night drinking himself into oblivion, whilst trying to get the picture of those green eyes from his mind. The more he drank the more he thought about them. Smashing the glass into the wall he nearly screamed, getting up he decided to go to bed. He knew it was going to be along day tomorrow he just hoped the guilt would leave him, but he knew better he would forever be haunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The years went by; the minister gave the headmaster the money from the people that had died in the war making the headmaster stinking rich. Voldemort was gone and the world was one again living in peace. They were all praising the headmaster's name. The death eaters were taking orders from Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort had ordered them to follow Lucius if anything happened to him. Something had but Lucius Malfoy a wife and a child he wanted to watch grow up so there were not many raids as there once were.

Malfoy gave the diary to one of his pets that he kept, but his wife knew nothing of them. When he stayed at Riddle manor, he used them, but he gave it to one person who was not broken yet. They were good for sex that was one thing Luc liked about them. Severus only liked the nice looking ones and smaller ones. Luc liked the older ones around his own age. But the one that was not broken was a child and he hardly used him. He didn't like hurting children pure blood or not.

And he saw the changes in the kid. He knew it would not be long before his lord was back. As much as he liked being in power he was not the one to be doing it. He knew his lord was smarter than him, one blunder could mess things up, getting his lord back made it all the better. He better not get himself killed other wise the dark lord would be truly gone and Lucius would not like that.

He wanted power and he got power. He wanted power over the muggles who beg for there lives, and his ideas were listened to. He had a good job at the ministry and everything all was good for him. He didn't know what he would do without his power; he wanted his name to install fear and amazement into people.

A year later that child was gone and their lord was back and calling his death eaters to him. Severus hated it he had two masters to serve, the last time he could hardly find any time to sleep because of the dark lord summons and now he was back. Dumbledore would expect him to spy and the dark lord would expect potions just as he was getting used to being able to sleep. Well if you could call it that watching the green eyes filled with fear. Waking up shaking in the morning because he hated what he had done and it tortured him every day.

So the peace ended once again, Dumbledore and the ministry were trying there damn hardest to cover it up. People were meeting nasty ends. Severus was killing more and more people more like being forced the compulsions were driving him mad and he hated it he hardly ate anything. Good job for the nutrition potions or he would know all about it. He was always sick to his stomach and everything else seems to be coming back up down the toilet.

Everything seemed useless he was raping people every night in Riddle manor before leaving them to be killed by death eaters, he hated that. But there was nothing he could do. He knew he had to do it because of one of the compulsions that Dumbledore put on him one he had decided to call 'maintain your cover no matter what'.

He was right now standing at a death eater meeting; he was tired surly death was much better than this? All this death torment no one would believe me if I told them that Dumbledore had put spells on him With a quiet sigh he watched as his master banged his way into the room, the place going quiet and the place filling with fear as he came.

"My loyal followers, the new recruits have been on raids and bought presents for the elders while proving there loyalties to me with the killing mudbloods and muggles" said Lord Voldemort spitting the last couple of words as. If they were a disgusting pile of dogs crap that deserves to be killed.

"Where did you raid my lord?" asked Avery, who looked like Christmas had come early he always loved these nights when he got to do this, fresh meat.

"We raided Surrey," said Lord Voldemort. Severus heard a new recruit talking about a huge guy he had torn apart in front of his wife and huge boy, and then done it to the boy.

"It was fun watching them scream; there insides filling the room. His wife passed out well before it all finished and the boy only looked on dumbly they were disgusting. All the while calling us freaks and telling us to take the freak" said Nott Jr as if he had just been in a candy shop and had enjoyed it.

Severus frowned, Surrey? Where had he heard that before? Before it came to him causing him to gasp out loud, it was Harry Potters street! Harry Potter was either Dead or captured.

"Snape what is your problem?" hissed Voldemort angrily he hated being interrupted and by one of his inner circle none the less! If he had not been in such a good mood he would have cursed him.

"Sorry my lord, I have just got the main ingredient for a new potion for you my lord" said Severus bowing in submission, not wanting to be cursed when he had been let of already, he knew the dark lord would have cursed him if he had not been in such a good mood.

"Good Severus I will have you brew it in a weeks time. Write it down before you forget it!" said Voldemort, hitting one of the recruits for just standing there when he asked for paper and pen. Luckily he was in a good mood other wise it would have been a lot worse than the curse he used.

Severus wrote down the potion, he already knew, he had a bunch of them on hand. Only handing them in when he was minutes away from being killed. He was thankfully the only one with the recipes other wise it would be all over the world.

"Excellent Snape, you may choose who you want first. Have a good time tonight before you begin that potion in a week" said Lord Voldemort basically saying that there would not be a meeting for one week and maybe even more for the others.

"Thank you my lord, you are the best!" said Severus kissing his masters robes, before getting up whipping the dirt from his robes. He began looking around for one who looked like James Potter. He was not there with a sinking feeling in his stomach he could not believe that he was dead. He would never get the chance to apologies to him for taking Harry's magic from him was the worst thing he had ever done. Then he saw another person further from the rest apparently Lucius wanted him.

"I want this one my lord" said Severus excitement in his voice. Voldemort was glad that his follower was excited; it had been ages since he had seen that look in Severus, and he had thought Severus had been wavering from the dark side. Tonight had just proved Severus loyalties. And they were to the dark side if only they knew.

"That's mine Snape!" yelled Lucius Malfoy acting like a spoiled brat which would be the last thing he did. Lord Voldemort was obviously had enough of him to want to get rid of him.

"Crucio" yelled Voldemort.

Again "Crucio" snapped Voldemort keeping it on longer this time, Lucius Malfoy was gasping for breath on the floor. He was about to get up and kiss his masters robes before he could.

"Crucio" he shouted one last time he watched as Lucius curled in fatal position before his lips went blue blood started to come out from his mouth and nose he shuddered and died his grey eyes staring open at nothing.

Draco watching in horror as his father was killed. Just for wanting a stupid boy! He could not believe it, running over he checked and checked again to see if his father was alive but he was not. Tears came unwillingly in his eyes, he loved his father, and he would rather die than not to revenge him.

Putting his wand up he yelled "Avada Kedavra!" yelled Draco pointing it at the dark lord no one killed his father and got away with it.

One faithful covered the dark lord's body with his own goodbye last of the Crabbe family. His father had already died in a raid the Crabbe money went to the Malfoy Family, and the Malfoy family will soon end, and the money will go to the Black family which made Harry Potter rich beyond his dreams. Well Albus Dumbledore till Harry Potter finds out. Question is will he find out?

Lord Voldemort was a young boy now whose voice still sounded snake like; his followers knew he was no longer immortal for his immortality had died along with his original body.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Voldemort who was furious that Draco Malfoy had tried to kill him. So there it was three faithful followers were laying dead, two by the killing curse one by the cruciatus curse.

"Go do as you will take them with you!" yelled the Dark Lord. Grabbing one of the men they had captured before going into the master room. The man was already screaming before any of them moved. Most of them smirking while Severus was appearing to be impassive inwardly cringing at what the dark lord was putting the man through.

He unlocked the cuffs holding Harry; once he got a good look at him he winced and gave a startled gasp he was covered all over in cuts and bruises he knew that he must have been found like that. Because the ones that are captured are supposed to be clean and tidy. Grabbing him he went to the room he used every day locking and silencing the room. He took the clothes of Harry before healing him, magic being magic he was healed within two hours. The bruises faded cuts healed and broken bones mended.

Coming around Harry felt better than he had since his magic was taken from him. Since that incident happened. His uncle and aunt had beaten him for ever daring to threaten them with his magic. You see he hadn't needed a wand to do magic; he was an elemental more than one elemental and an animagus form.

Harry groaned it had been years since he had seen day light. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around. He wondered where he was. He could feel his magic it was coming back to him. He just needed to get passed the next wall and his magic would be his once again. He knew the potion would not be able to last forever because he had seen himself do magic again when he was older. He just didn't know how old he actually was; he just hoped the vision was real.

"It's about time you woke up" said a voice.

Harry jumped turning around he went pasty white when he saw who it was he scooted from the bed to the other side of the room. When the man came around to the side he was o3n. Harry bolted jumping on and off the bed he tried to open the door but it was locked with no magic he knew he was screwed.

Arms wrapped around him from behind telling him to "Calm down" soothingly. Harry could not help but relax when that voice spoke but he was still breathing heavily. He didn't want that potion again, he really didn't. He knew there was no point in struggling he said hoarsely.

"Please don't" tears coming unwilling to his eyes Severus didn't see them though.

"Don't what?" asked Severus curiously wondering what he was not wanting Severus to do.

Harry stiffened in his arms trying to get free to run hide. Not let this man put the potion in his mouth again. He would rather die than let the man do that to him. Eventually he bit the man on the hand; Snape had not expected that yelping that was enough for Harry he dived for the window he saw it was not that high up he could get out of here, he hoped.

Severus seemed to know where it was that he was going to go but not that he would get out anyway. The window blew him back leaving him breathless against the wall. Trying to regain his breath, he curled up in fatal position making sure that the man could not pour the potion into his mouth. He didn't understand why they had kidnapped him for to administer it. Could they have not just done it and be done at his house while he had been unconscious none of this made sense to Harry at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus as soon as Harry let go felt his compulsions over take his senses he could do nothing as try and fight them as he threw Harry on the bed. He really didn't want to do this but there was nothing he could do because he had tried every night he did but never did he succeed. He was not more powerful than Dumbledore and there was not anyone more powerful than the old man that would be the only way to remove them, a light wizard. A powerful light wizard, he knew he was screwed.

Harry tried to get of the bed but Severus was on him before he could properly move. Held down by the man's weight and his hands had his wrists. He could not put up that big of a fight because he was ill he had not moved for years. It would take him days before he would be physically able to move him.

It was then a vision came on, no one knew that Harry was a seer and a good one at that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vision

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Finite Incantatem!" yelled Harry at Severus Snape.

The magic he could see around the man faded away leaving a man who was staring at him in awe and surprise as well as a thankful expressing before falling to the ground.

It was Harry who had to pick the man up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

End vision

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was then Harry knew how to get the spells and compulsions on the man off. For that he needed his magic and he came to the conclusion that he was going to get his magic back and he was going to be in here still. And he was going to help the man by the look of things going to rape him.

Severus calmed down again still holding Harry, Severus was getting very confused when he felt the compulsions stop abruptly he knew it had something to do with Harry. maybe it was because they had never done that before not even in the presence of Dumbledore the man who had put them on him.

Not letting go of Harry he sighed when he felt that his head was clearer than it had ever been. Looking down at Harry he didn't see a small kid he saw two understanding green orbs looking at him, Severus could not believe how good looking he was, he was nicer looking than James Potter ever was.

For once he really wanted to have Sex he had never had sex properly he had raped people yes but Sex no. Rape was violation not Sex and Sex was not supposed to hurt. He wanted Sex because he wanted it not because of his compulsions.

Leaning down he kissed Harry. Harry opened his mouth in surprise moaning softly no one had ever touched him like this he knew how those men usually do it he was just glad he was not getting treated in the same manner and hoped it continued.

He was not sure he even wanted to be touched by the man. His feelings were confusing him. He didn't want the man to stop yet he didn't want a stranger kissing him one who had taken his magic from him. But he reminded himself that it was not his fault Harry was not stupid he knew the man had magic on him making him do things he didn't want to do. But he didn't understand why he wanted to help him or why the person who put the magic on him would do something like that.

Harry was already in the nude his clothes had been taken of when he was being healed up, Harry didn't understand how anyone could make him feel this good. He didn't know what to do either only visions he had seen the death eaters raping people.

Severus took his clothes of with a flick of his wand, Harry felt a bit of envy at the man being able to do magic. But that was soon forgotten when Severus took his cock in his mouth, the heat he felt around the tip of his cock was too much he gasped and his hands coming up to Severus hair which was not greasy. Harry could not stop the gasps from coming from his mouth, he tried but he could not the feelings, he was feeling were far too intense.

Severus too was enjoying the experience the feelings of Sex was much better when they were not screaming in pain, but pleasure. His hand stroked down the concave belly, and over a prominent hipbone. He moved until he could press his mouth against the boy's navel laving it softly with his tongue. Harry's hips arched up, a low keening sound escaping from the boys' mouth.

Severus took his time, enjoying the flesh, free from scars and mutilation. He shook off thoughts of the many encounters he had had previously and concentrated solely on pleasuring the body beneath him. His fingers cupped the tightening bollocks as his tongue swirled as his mouth sucked and cherished the beautiful body beneath him. There was an incoherent cry from above him even as his mouth was filled with the boy's essence. He swallowed reflexively before licking the softening cock clean.

Harry lay with one hand over his face, totally blown away by what had just happened he had thought a while ago he could not feel better he proven he wrong when he had felt this he was sure now nothing could feel better. He felt his hand drawn away and lips pressed to his own. The man must have sensed his inner thoughts. Harry again didn't know why a man could make him feel like this he wanted it yet he did not. He had never felt like that before and was confused, too confused.

"Your mine" muttered Severus breathlessly. He had never felt like this before he was sure he could have come with Harry just coming himself but he had held on.

He felt a wand pressed into his arse before he felt a coldness that made him squirm on the bed. It felt weird "What are you…." Questioned Harry before he gasped out loud pushing his body up on the fingers.

--------------

Sevs pov

-------------

Pressing his wand into Harry's arse he muttered a charm hearing Harry ask him what he was doing he didn't let him finish he instead shoved two fingers in Harry's prepared arse. Hearing Harry whimper stilled the intrusion, before he decided to go more softly, stretching him and preparing him properly.

Looking down at the boy his green eyes stared at him through they thick black eye lashes full of need want and lust as well as confusion, he knew why Harry was confused he had felt the same when the third person to ever touch him touched him. He separated Harry's legs more before putting his cock next to his entrance.

Severus was breathing heavy god he wanted to ram into him, but he knew he would hurt him; he did not wanting the beautiful eyes to tear up, or hear that voice beg him to stop. He gently slid his way in the hot virginal entrance.

All thoughts were lost all he could think was 'fucking so tight and hot fuck' latching onto one of Harry's nipples Harry didn't bother with the intrusion but as he began to get further in it was hard not to notice. But Harry only breathed evenly in and out before moving and gasping. Harry's sweaty body was all the more delicious for him, Harry's head was thrown back and the look of pleasure on his face was too much for him.

Slamming home he was lost in the rhythm in and out he went he could feel his climax coming thrusting in and out Severus shouted as he came inside Harry. Harry was far to gone to notice Severus had stopped, he was knackered he didn't have the strength to even nod when Severus asked him.

"Alright?" he said breathlessly.

Seeing the young man was exhausted he could not deny he was he hardly got any sleep theses days taking the chance while the compulsions were still not working. He pulled the young man into his arms Harry fell sluggishly into his arms his bones not working at all. His chest still rising and falling every second getting his breath back. Severus rubbed soothing circles on his back as Harry cried himself to sleep.

Severus knew this would happen, Harry was now coming down of his high, or pleasure and realising he had just had sex and enjoyed it with a man a stranger.

Harry didn't know what to think on one side the man had not hurt him but on the other he had kidnapped him, well would not call that kidnapping perhaps more like calling it rescuing.

----------Sevs POV--------------

Severus ran soothing circles on Harry's back both sweating from that nights activities he wiped the tears from Harry's face eventually Harry fell asleep.

And he probably got the best nights sleep he had ever had. As for Severus he had the best sleep in the world he got to sleep over twelve hours straight.

That had never happened before for once he woke up refreshed and warm with someone beside him for the first time in ages.

---------------

End pov


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus Snape woke up content and feeling well rested. Stretching about he frowned when he realized his right arm was numb. Even more so when he realized someone was sleeping on him. Opening his eyes he remembered what had happened. He didn't know whether to moan or groan. He could feel that the compulsions were weakened and by the looks of things they might just break. He hoped he would be able to do what he wanted to do without telling Dumbledore what had happened last night, if the man thought he was beating the compulsions on him then he would put them on again in a seconds flash.

Rolling over slightly he watched Harry sleep. He felt guilty for taking Harry's magic; he had seen the flash of envy that had passed over his features as he had used the charm to remove his clothes. He just hoped he would be able to get Harry out of there alive. He would not risk taking him out just try and smuggle someone else in. A muggle perhaps, he needed Harry's help if Harry got his magic back then he may just be able to.

Harry blinked rapidly wondering where he was before it hit him. Closing his eyes he wondered if he would leave there alive, and in one piece. Opening his eyes he yawned and looked at Severus who was looking right at him. He still didn't understand why he had let the man do that to him. Or believe that he could of enjoyed it, well it was not hard to believe after all it had been very good.

"Thank you" said Harry. What he was thanking the man for? He did not know, for saving him maybe and for not giving him the potion and not raping him.

Severus blinked then blinked again this had not what he had been expecting. In fact Severus was not sure what he had expected from this young man. But he did know he wanted him alive and to help him. But it was mostly for his own gain he was keeping him alive, he was a Slytherin after all. He wanted Harry alive to get the compulsions off and perhaps kill the dark lord and Dumbledore while he was at it. But he would not chuck the beautiful boy away. If he could he would make Harry his.

"Stay here, I have a dark lord to convince that you are better of alive, I will just have to do the best I can, then I have another 'lord' to see" said Severus his voice colder than he had ever used it.

"Not that you can go anywhere as you guessed last night. Never mind that, there is a bathroom through there but don't say anything, the other people here will probably watch you" said Severus sounding quite angry that people could see his Harry. After all he would be the only one to ever see Harry undressed he would be the only one to enter Harry. He would be the only one Harry would say he loved. There were plenty of potions to do just the trick, yes thought Severus, he's mine.

"I will be back as soon as I can I have to go to Dumbledore, before making a potion then I will be back" said Severus before kissing Harry softly. Enjoying the moan Harry gave off. Harry nodded as Severus left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus walked out of the room, to his surprise the compulsions were not back up as strong as they were and he could fight them off. Walking along the dark smooth walls of the dark lord's hideout he went into the room he had dubbed the throne room. The dark lord held all his meetings there. And it was the most disgusting room in the whole manor.

"My Lord" said Severus as he entered the place which was devoted of people, he bowed.

"Severus how can, I help you?" hissed Voldemort looking curious, Severus usually left during the night, he never stayed. He prided himself for knowing his followers it was Severus he had never understood. It amused him as well as annoyed him.

"I want the boy alive my lord" said Severus. It was true he did, to kick both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's butts. And he was going to watch it all.

"Why Severus?" hissed Voldemort.

"Because he is good and I want him to be mine! And he will be mine" said Severus sounding demanding. He wanted Harry and he would have him.

"Very well Severus but he stays here" hissed Voldemort looking at Severus as if he would fight him. What he didn't know was that he was playing right into Severus plans.

"Yes My lord" said Severus bowing low "I have an old fool to see and a potion to brew for the boy" said Severus licking his lips as he got up from his bowing position.

"Very good Severus I am happy to see that you are happy again tell me do you want him marked?" asked Voldemort curiously.

"Yes my lord!" said Severus sounding happy. Inside he was dancing with glee. He really was a Slytherin at heart he knew Dumbledore and Voldemort that much he knew how to play with them, a very Slytherin trait he was glad he was a Slytherin.

He then left the building and apparated to Hogwarts, putting on a long face as if he had been awake all night. This was hard to do because he was calm and relaxed and wide awake, he didn't even feel tired. Walking into the school he made his way up to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster" nodded Severus curtly. The compulsions still the same, he didn't know whatever happened but being with Harry had weakened them. Dumbledore obviously didn't realize that they had weakened or he would have been attacked as soon as he came in.

"Severus any news?" asked Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling. Now that he knew who had been coming up into his office.

"Nothing just gave up people to play with he has new recruits which did well Draco and Lucius Malfoy are both dead as well as Crabbe Jr his mother and father are already dead" said Severus acting his part he could not let anything go wrong.

"Good, Good how did they die?" he asked curiously.

"The dark lord got sick of Lucius and used the Crucio curse then Draco tried to kill the dark lord but Crabbe shielded him then Voldemort killed Draco" said Severus speaking with no emotion in his voice.

"Good, good well done Severus you may go!" said Dumbledore as if he didn't care whether he lived or died. Which was the truth, Dumbledore didn't care about the people. He just loved the power he had over everyone.

Severus went right down into his private lab. He had a potion to brew and it would take till well after dinner, he also needed to take some food for Harry thought Severus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry after Severus left went to have a shower. Scrubbing himself, to everyone else he probably looked to be wiping the feeling of Severus off of him. But he was not; he was washing himself because he had not washed since before his magic was taken from him. And he wanted to get the year's worth of dirt, blood and his uncle of him. His uncle had loved hitting him and Harry had enjoyed watching them die. The screams he let off were amazing. He was thankful they had let him watch as the killed him. He enjoyed Dudley's screams and his aunt's; they were like music to his ears.

Getting out he put his clothes back on again which had been cleaned by Severus when he had removed him. Wearing clothes for the first time since he had woken up he sighed what was he going to do? He was bored.

So he went back to the bed and sat thinking about everything. He was enjoying being awake for the first time in a long time. He was not sure how to feel. He felt connected to the man who had saved him; he still didn't know his name. He knew he was not acting on his own free will he knew he would save him.

He didn't know why but he had not wanted Severus to leave. If he had not been beaten by his uncle for talking since he had lost his magic he would have begged the man not to leave most likely.

He was sitting there thinking, for how long he didn't know but it was getting dark. He was thinking everything over when the door opened. And to his horror it was not the man who had rescued him. It was a brown haired chubby man. Who resembled a mouse?

The man walked over to the bed, over to Harry. Harry jumped out of the bed before the man could get to him. But the man just climbed the bed before walking towards him again. Harry kept sliding away from the man not wanting that ugly brute to touch him.

The man removed a dagger from his cloak. Harry began moving further he was slashed across the chest and boy did it hurt but he didn't scream, but it didn't stop the tears from sliding down his face. He was in agony and he could do nothing 'damn my magic for failing him' he fell to the floor.

The man was standing over him now a strange glint in his eye. His chubby hand reached out and petted his head. Harry could not move to stop the man. If he didn't want a shower before he did now. The man was just removing his trousers when a growl came from the door.

"Pettigrew" growled Severus looking major pissed off.

"Snape, he is mine! Not yours I will tell the dark lord!" squeaked the petrified man.

"That's were you are wrong Pettigrew he is mine and the dark lord approves and he will be getting marked at the end of the week with a bunch of new recruits and the dark lord wants you for himself!" said Severus entering the room properly.

"Now I will show you what you get for touching my property" growled Severus as he banished his wand. He used Crucio on the weak man again and again, though he was careful not to cause too much damage to the annoying man. The dark lord would be furious with him if he did, plus he knew the man would hurt Harry, if he did do anything to Peter Pettigrew.

"Now get out!" he yelled. The man transformed into a rat and was running out of the room at full speed. He was stupid but not that stupid. To stay in a room with a fuming Severus Snape is a very bad thing. He didn't go back to the dark lords chambers he was petrified it was not a good idea to piss the dark lord off.

Going over to Harry he checked he was ok. He didn't care about the blood over his hands he healed the cut Pettigrew had caused which was now just a pink line which would fade within a few days.

"Go shower" was all Severus said. Harry didn't need told twice; running to the bathroom he turned the shower on and then he scrubbed his body and hair as if it were disgusting. But to him they were he didn't like the fact that the man had touched him. He had seen him before he just didn't know were. That stupid squeaky voice! He would recognize it anywhere but he just didn't remember. And that was annoying him, after his shower he felt much better.

Coming back out Harry was about to put his clothes back on when a voice at his ear said "I would not put them on because I will be taking them back of again" it was full of lust and want. Harry shivered unable to stop his reaction to how the man spoke to him. Not that it bothered him much. He wanted it probably as much as Severus wanted it.

"And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it" he then hissed into Harry's ear. Severus smirked at the reaction he had gotten from Harry. Taking him by the hands gently he took his own clothes of locking the door again he pushed Harry down on the bed and began kissing him.

Harry moaned as Severus pushed him onto the bed. The feeling of the man over him was too much for him to cope, but he did try kissing him back; he wanted to challenge him even just a little bit. But the man then just seemed all the more determined to stick his tongue down his throat.

He began kissing and licking his way down Harry's neck, enjoying the taste of the freshly washed boy, his bloody hands making Harry's body all bloody. Not that it seemed to matter to either.

"What's your name?" asked Harry breathlessly as Severus kissed him.

Severus stopped when Harry asked that. Blinking stupidly he looked into the jaded emerald eyes and said "My name is Severus Snape" before continuing his trail.

"Why did you want to save me?" he then asked finding it hard to speak.

"Because I feel bad about what I done to you when you were younger, also because you are drop dead gorgeous and I want you for myself. And because your powerful and I would like to get to know you what age are you?" said Severus kissing Harry on the lips not letting him answer.

Harry felt something in his heart lighten. He realized it was because the man was not saving him out of pity, but because he wanted to get to know him, the real him. Though that was a problem he didn't know what the real him was like. He had been unconscious for a long time. It was like being in a coma only he had been awake for a while, in pain before falling unconscious again, from the pain of Vernon beating him.

"I don't know, I remember my uncle teasing me about missing my 16th birthday that's about it" said Harry and ended up lost in thought, he liked Severus and he would like to get to know him. But he was not sure if he would survive this, he might be a seer but he knew people didn't usually get out of there alive.

But Severus seemed to want him to live; one thing was for sure he was glad he was kidnapped. He got front seat tickets to seeing the murder of the Dursleys. And he had the best day he had ever had today. He also felt better than he ever had even as a child.

He was brought out of his musing with the feeling of coolness up his arse. He squirmed about it still felt strange to him. Severus himself wondered how he could loose control of himself around Harry like he did. But he did and he didn't really care.

Taking his erection which was hard and leaking he slid it home. To a place he would only be his breath was robbed from him when Harry arched up to meet him. It took all his self control to not come, pulling out till his tip was just in and no more he slammed home. Harry arching up to him again then began thrusting in and out until Harry could not do it anymore. After all he was still ill not used to moving much, so he closed his eyes and just sat there gasping as Severus thrust into him again and again.

Severus thrust into Harry one more going deeper than any other time if it was possible before spilling into Harry. Harry felt some explosion go of inside him making him shudder; the explosion was warm and tingly. Harry's chest rose and fell his whole body shuddering from the act and sweaty.

Then magic tingled around both of them, Severus shuddered as he felt the compulsions loose affect but could still tell they were there. Harry felt magic come to life but knew it was still trapped trying to break free by the time it was finished.

Harry could not keep his eyes open. No matter how often he blinked Severus saw this and whispered "Go to sleep, I will watch over you" said Severus, feeling more himself than he had ever before. Severus didn't fall asleep right away, but he lay there thinking things over. Could he really use Harry just so he can get rid of the dark lord and Dumbledore? Could he really ask him to utter the killing curse? He hated killing people! Could he ask another to do it?

His last thought before sleep claimed him was 'I will ask Harry, it's all up to him, he will say yes to kill Dumbledore though! After what he done and he will want to kill Voldemort when he finds out that he killed his parents, but he would leave it for Harry to decide, yes' thought Severus as he cuddled Harry closer to him before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus woke up first as usual; he was used to getting up early. He found a naked Harry Potter on top of him, his legs wrapped around Severus. Not letting him go and an arm across his chest. The other one was under his neck as he slept without a pillow. He was that used to them that he didn't use them.

With a sigh he got ready for everything he was going to tell Harry. He was not going to lie to the young man; he was going to tell him the truth. He could still hardly believe that Harry had nullified the compulsions or there magic had more likely.

Severus got up and entered the bathroom, before undressing and getting into the bathroom, before sinking into the bath with a satisfied groan. He began washing himself quietly. Enjoying actually getting to wash him self properly. Something he had not been able to do. Between doing what Dumbledore wanted him to do and what Voldemort wanted him to do he had hardly any free time. And the free time he had been trying to find away to get rid of the compulsions and run for it.

Harry woke up alone and the bed still warm, meaning the man had just left, wanting to take a shower or a bath he got up stretched about. Yawning before he was got up and walked into the bathroom. Only to see Severus still here.

He was going to shut the door, when he heard Severus telling him to "Wait Harry will you come back in here please" said Severus from the bathroom. Who had opened his eyes when the door had opened only to see Harry, he had watched Harry began to leave before shouting him back.

"Yes?" asked Harry cautiously. He didn't have good memories in the bathroom; his uncle had nearly drowned him a good few times, of course in the pretence of washing him. The bathroom was amazing, and you would not think someone like the dark lord would have this kind of bathroom.

It was covered in green and blue mixed together giving it an underwater look. The tiles charmed to look like they were moving; this was one of the best room's in the manor that Severus had seen. Though would not have agreed if he had seen the Dark lord's bathroom.

"Come in" Severus said his eyes' rolling down the young mans body, causing Harry to blush and look down, self consciously. He walked over quietly his hair hanging in his face, it had grown since he was younger and was not used it how long it was yet.

Climbing in he was about to sit at the other end, when Severus wrapped his arm around him and pulling him on his lap. Severus sunk more into the water taking Harry down with him. He gently began washing Harry, making sure he was totally clean. Harry was sitting there content letting Severus do what he wanted.

"I'm going to do your hair now," said Severus.

And Harry let him, trusting the man not to hurt him, Severus knew Harry was abused (He would have to be stupid to not have realized that he was) and knew how to interact with them, after all some of his Slytherins had abusive backgrounds. Half of them were abused because they are refused to take the mark that he also wore on his own forearm.

After washing Harry's hair he used a charm to cut the hair. It would continue cutting the hair until there were no split ends, the hair would disappear as soon as it was cut. It was shoulder length and actually tidy when the charm finished, there were no more knots.

"There we are" said Severus running his hand through Harry's black hair. He could hardly believe how gorgeous Harry was. He was nicer looking than James Potter that was for sure. He didn't have glasses his magic fixed them for him when he was a new born and no one had really noticed.

"Thank you" muttered Harry.

Severus just dropped a kiss on his head; the dark lord just laughed thinking that Severus had administered the potion to make Harry like him, how wrong he was. For the potion was still in his bag, waiting for him to administer it. It had to settle for a day before it was consumed. And it was defiantly not a potion to get him to like Severus; no it would be getting his magic back.

"Come on then let's get dried up" muttered Severus as he and Harry got out of the bath. He dried himself off before going to dry Harry. They walked into the room, before sitting down on a couch.

The couches were royal blue, with snakes on them; they moved about and hissed now and again, the carpet was blood red. The bed was king size and could fit more than three adults on it. It was not a four poster. The place was comfortable. Not somewhere you would expect a dark lord would live.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" asked Severus sitting down on one of the chairs. Harry himself had sat down on Severus knee. Severus figuring this was the best place to start. Although he knew this was not going to be a pretty conversation.

"Yes" said Harry quietly subdued remembering what had happened.

"Can you tell me?" he asked, he was curious he had to admit he had expected Harry to not remember.

"Voldemort killed my dad then my mum; he then turned his wand on me. But my air elemental stopped him, the green curse twirled around me before flinging back at him he ducked apparating out" said Harry telling Severus as if he remembered it clear as day.

"Do you know what happened after that?" asked Severus. He knew Dumbledore had taken Harry to his aunt and uncle, and also wondered if the headmaster had said anything at all.

"A huge man found me there and then he gave me to that man who told you to give me the potion, he then told me I was too rich and powerful to get in his way and thanked me for making him rich. He also told me that he would one day kill Voldemort and then take what was rightfully his" said Harry.

"Do you want to get back at him for doing what he did to you?" asked Severus curiously.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Do you want to get the man who killed your parents?" he then asked.

"Yes" said Harry again only this time more angry.

"Will you really be able to kill them?" asked Severus who didn't look like he believed what he had heard; he had expected it yes but not as ruthless as he had.

"Of course I will," said Harry as if he were insulted.

"Fine, but I am going to get you taken to Snape manor. I will have to think on how to get you out of here. Then when we meet Voldemort again, I will give you the free shot to do what it is that you want to do" said Severus who looked thoughtful. He just wondered how Voldemort would let him take Harry out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 6**

"My lord I beg your permission to take the boy to Snape Manor" asked Severus, who had just left Harry locked in the room with spells the Dark Lord would have trouble getting through.

He would be able to get through the wards in the room and get to Harry before leaving, but he didn't want his position as spy to be over. It would be much harder for him to get to Riddle, he was going to train Harry as much as he could in the next few weeks, before he was due to be marked.

He just hoped that it was enough time to actually get him trained, if it wasn't then there would be _big_ trouble, because he would hate to have Harry arrested for having the mark.

"Now why would you want that Snape?" subtly hissed Voldemort, curiously, Tom was not stupid, he knew something was up, he just didn't know _what_, but never denying his faithful follower anything he would agree.

"I have potions to make my Lord, and Pettigrew _will not_ leave me or mine _alone_, and I have the ingredients at home. I want the boy to get used to being at the Manor, he will, after all, be staying there I hope, so someone can look after my manor, I may have a child with him and make him look after it. I can have a faithful follower for you my Lord" said Severus.

He inwardly thought the day he'd pass a child over to the Dark Lord was the day he'd burn in hell, with no way out to retrieve the child, if he had a child he would think for himself, not brought up being forced to think Muggleborns were inferior, he had realized how wrong he was when he had met Lily Evans at the park that day.

"Very well Severus." hissed Voldemort, the reasons were very logical. So he agreed, not that he would have refused Severus, he was far too valuable for him to loose, this was something that Severus knew, but didn't think the Dark Lord would think twice before he was killed.

If he knew what had gone through the Dark Lords mind he would have demanded a lot more than just this, and perhaps really joined the man knowing Voldemort would have given him everything.

"Thank you my Lord" praised Severus. Glad to have gotten his way, he knew the wards would alert Voldemort if anyone did magic, or perhaps strong magic. He would have either killed him or marked him right away, the Dark Lord would not want that kind of magic out of control or out of _his_ control.

He quickly walked from the throne room and back to Harry, he didn't know why he had gotten so obsessed with Harry, but right now he didn't care...the two people who were currently making his life a living hell were about to be blown away, and he was going to be free from both burdens.

0---------------0

Packing everything he needed before walking in, he found Harry asleep on the bed curled up in a ball, a peaceful expression on his face.

With a sigh he chucked the clothes he had brought with him in a bag, taking the smallest things he had and put them on Harry before shrinking them, he was not going to let Harry walk around his manor with those disgusting clothes he wore.

He, of course, didn't blame Harry, after all it was not his choice he ended up dressed in rags, if anything it was his and Dumbledore's fault, he had read Harry's mind and knew he had kept his relatives at bay through his magic, he knew if Harry's magic had not been as powerful as it had been he would have been killed when he was just a child.

They had all been far to scared of him to hit him. It was only after Harry's magic had been sucked up they had no quandary with beating him, Harry hardly ever saw the light of day again.

Until the Dursley's were killed in front of his eyes.

They took Harry with them because he was attractive, when they got out Lucius claimed him, Harry didn't fight knowing it was useless, he was used to being treated horribly. He had given up hope of ever getting his magic back or being normal again a very long time ago.

Severus picked up Harry, who was still _far_ to light for a seventeen year old, yes, he knew now the age of Harry, only because he knew that Harry was the same age his god son had been.

His godson had been close to him during his school years, but his thirst for power made him part ways from his Godfather and stand beside his father, Draco thought he was the main man in the Dark Lord's ranks.

Only _after_ he was initiated did he realize that Severus was higher up than his father, Severus had realized what Draco was doing and never got close to his Godson again. There was always something a Malfoy wanted, he should have realized that. A Malfoy never had fun or spoke to someone unless they _wanted something_, and everyone knew that.

Severus had thought his Godson was different; he had tried to stop his Godson from joining the Dark, by spoiling him...Making him Quidditch seeker, then captain, new brooms, better grades than he deserved and brewed potions with him, keeping him close, it was all for nothing.

He said the trigger word for the Portkey and both were gone, swirling around the UK, before landing the floor with his feet with a thump.

The Dark Lord was already aware that Severus had left his manor, his red eyes glowing in the darkness of his domain, never realising that letting Severus take the boy there would be his down fall.

0--------------------0

Severus knew that Harry was still healing, so walked up and put the young man into his bed, he didn't care what people would think of him, putting a boy that was seventeen into his bed.

He knew Harry had been through too much to ever be like a seventeen year old boy again, in experience Harry was like a hundred year old man. He himself felt like a hundred year old man half the time, because of everything they did and what they asked him to do.

He felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders, knowing that they would not be able to force him again, with all compulsions gone.

He knew that Harry would kill them, to avenge his parents and himself, the men had tried to kill him, _both of them_, and Dumbledore for wanting to take his magic from him. Severus had been shocked to discover that Harry was a seer and didn't know himself but was privy to what Dumbledore had planned.

Severus, feeling exhausted himself crawled into bed next to Harry, and before he even knew it he was sound asleep.

0----------------0

He woke up to the mark burning, but not being called, he was being reminded who his Master was. The Mark would burn at inopportune moments and it annoyed him to the limit.

Feeling strangely refreshed he rose out of his bed and showered before asking for a house elf with a click of his fingers.

"Can Nippy help Masters, sir?" asked the house elf excitedly. It had been years since Severus had been in the manor, and the elves kept it clean. Waiting for their master to return, the elves knew that he was a spy. They would also give their lives before betraying there Master who had kept them safe and treated them equally.

"Yes, get me two large meals, please make one of them with soft foods Nippy, he has not eaten in a long time and wont be able to handle anything too solid I do not think, thank you" Severus replied to his elf.

"Right away, sirs" said the elf before bowing and leaving, showing respect for Severus, so he had never asked them to stop.

Severus sat at the table, situated within his room; the dining room in his hall was _far_ too large for just them both.

When he had gotten the Master bedroom he had asked an elf to get him a table with four chairs and put it in his room. It was there every time he needed to use it...which wasn't very often but he did use it every time he was in the manor.

Severus had just begun to get dressed when the food appeared with a 'pop' on the table. With a smile, a relaxed smile, he sat down he dug into a full English breakfast, eating a proper meal for the first time in a long while.

As he sat eating he was taken by surprise when Harry spoke suddenly from the other side of the room, "Full English breakfast, sausage and egg, something I have not smelt or tasted in a long time" with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Well there is some there for you if you would like some" said Severus calming his breathing, after nearly cursing Harry, something he really didn't want to do, but if he gave him a fright like that again he just might get cursed!

"Really?" asked Harry holding his breath. His Uncle had teased him; he didn't know this man at all, for all he knew he might become like Uncle Vernon. He didn't want that...because he actually liked the man.

"It's there waiting on you, unless you want it cold, eat it now." said Severus, getting impatient. He always was in the morning, downing a cup of coffee, knowing it would help him. The lack of coffee always made him grumpy.

Harry walked over and began eating, there was scrambled egg, sausage, and bacon, small bits of everything he could see. He was able to eat quite a bit of it; it made him fell stuffed to the gullet.

Drinking all the juice in one go he sighed in satisfaction, he felt like he had never had juice in his life before. Smacking his lips he poured himself another goblet of it, drinking it up.

Severus remembering the potion, walked out and got before returning, he was wondering how he was going to get him to drink it. He knew he would have to force him to drink it if he didn't want to, because they didn't have long enough to play the fool game.

"Drink it" asked Severus after he had gotten back to the room, as he predicted Harry was at the other side of the room before he could get anywhere near him.

"No" was all Harry could whimper.

"Don t make it any harder than it has to be, because you will swallow this potion or I will force it down, it won't hurt you, it will give you your magic back, just...please drink the potion!" asked Severus, practically pleading Harry to take it.

"No" said Harry louder than last time.

Severus sighed, he had hoped it would not come down to this, he would learn to trust him. He made his way over, Harry was too petrified to move. Here it was coming; his magic was going to be taken from him again.

He did put up a fight when Severus came over, trying to stop him from getting it down his throat.

Hiding his face with his arms, kicking Severus with his legs, nothing he did stopped Severus. He knew if he backed out now then Harry would think it was a potion that would take his magic away, and if he poured it down his throat now Harry would realize that it was not and would start trusting him.

Severus sat on Harry's legs before binding Harry's arms above his arms, even then Harry didn't stop struggling, his green eyes wide with fear. Looking at Severus betrayal etched on the angelic face of the seventeen year old.

"Trust me" begged Severus, looking into Harry's as if willing him to see he was being truthful.

Harry stiffened he wanted to trust him, he trusted him a little, but he remembered what had happened when he had trusted someone. He really wanted to trust the man, his head and heart were struggling and he didn't know what to do.

Severus seeing this sighed before gently prying open Harry's mouth and pouring the potion down his throat.

Rubbing his throat to make him swallow, as soon as it was done he un-bound Harry's arms, "Control your magic Harry, control it. Do not let it control you, do you understand?" demanded Severus, grabbing Harry's head, which was spinning power, magic he had not felt for a long time and much more came spilling through the wall that had been there for a very long time.

His last thought before he ended up in a world of pain was that the man hadn't lied, it did give him his magic back, he felt the ice around his small hardened heart thaw for one person and one person alone, Severus Snape.

He did manage to nod to Severus that he understood.

0--------------0

It was a lot harder than he thought or even Severus thought for that matter. His magic was filling the room; soon Harry began to sweat as he concentrated on not letting his magic explode.

Harry soon started burning up, he felt so hot, he wasn't aware that Magic fire balls started flinging around the room, although the water got rid of them, water drenched the room, and the air dried up.

Severus through all this watched in awe, the magic never once harming him. He had touched the magic fire ball to find it warm; he knew if it had been anyone else they would have been fried to a crisp he didn't know how he knew he just knew.

Severus was with him throughout the whole night as he started getting control over his magic, keeping him cool, talking to him soothing him.

Once the elemental mess was over; he picked Harry up and put him on the bed, and lay there with him. He even ate his dinner and supper there, foregoing lunch.

One thing for sure was that Severus was glad his wards were still intact. That kind of magic should have destroyed them, but for some reason he felt that Harry had had control over his magic.

In fact he knew that Harry had control over his magic, he didn't know where he was getting the feelings from but he was and he didn't care, he was just glad they _were_ there.

He didn't think that Harry may be his soul mate for even just a minute during the conversation with himself.

Otherwise he would have known the reason he knew was because he had a bond with Harry, and was unconsciously helping him ground his magic, with him holding Harry.

He wouldn't realise until their training sessions in the near future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire of defeat **

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up safely wrapped up in the covers of his bed, he hung his head as he thought of what happened last night. He knew he could trust this man more than he had ever trusted anyone. But he knew the man wanted something, after all no one gave without asking for something in return. He was, in a way, curious to what it may be, not that he wanted to know in a way. As the saying goes 'ignorance is bliss' and thats how Harry felt. Perhaps for the first time in his life.

He felt like he had betrayed Severus, by not trusting him. He should have, the man had saved him from death. He had risked his own life to bring him here, yes, he knew if Severus took one wrong turn then he would be killed. He knew the man knew that too, it was too late to sleep in more so he got up.

That was until he realised he had nothing on, apart from a pair of fine silky underwear. He could not go about in _nothing_ all day, shivering as the cold met his skin. He practically jumped into the bed, wanting the warmth back again. He wondered were Severus was, he had grown used to waking up with the man most of the time. So he found it strange to be lying there without him.

He found two meals, breakfasts at the bottom of the bed. That must have just appeared there, because Harry knew they had not been there a minute ago. He of course was still getting used to the idea of magic, seeing it real and in his dreams were two completely different things.

One, he had always thought his visions as dreams, not wanting them to be real, and two, he, of course, had not done magic for a long time, it was like he had been in a coma for a long time. Then one day you woke up to realise everything he had dreamed was real. Thinking and seeing was completely different from knowing. Knowing that Dumbledore was really that evil, made him sick to his stomach. He knew that the man was only doing it for money, that made him all the sicker.

"Ah finally awake are we?" asked Severus. Who wore green robes, not the black robes that he had been wearing the last time he had saw the man. Of course Harry's jaw dropped, the man looked amazing with a bit of colour on...especially green.

"Yyes" Harry managed to stutter out. Meanwhile his eyes roamed over the man he was falling for. A man that had done more for him than any other, a man that had never hurt him, like everyone had. A man who understood him like no other.

Severus inwardly smirked at being able to get such a reaction; of course he remained impassive as Harry's eyes roamed over him. Severus could not help but feel like a teenager again, no one had looked at him like that since he had been a teenager.

"Good eat up, we have lots to do today," said Severus. Who walked around to the other side of the bed before sitting down and eating the breakfast he had been given. Of course a lot less enthusiastically than Harry, who took delight in getting to eat, Severus didn't understand why anyone would want to deny the young man anything. He of course certainly could not.

"Done!" said Harry proudly, before asking "Now what is it we are doing today?" finished Harry.

"We are going to train you, if you want to fight them, you are going to need the experience" said Severus, in a no nonsense manner.

"U...um Ok" said Harry. Not all that sure what he meant by experience. He was not going to kill innocent people just to prove he was ready. There was no way in hell he was going to become like the people in his visions, like the one who had taken his magic.

_Just because he was scared I was becoming more powerful than him._

"Good lets get started" said Severus. He looked Harry over, before summoning a couple of robes, they were black, no surprise. There was no way he was giving Harry his expensive robes, they were going to get ruined within a while.

"Put these on" said Severus, not that they were horrible robes. They were clean and tidy, and they would fit the boy, until after their training was over. He was going to teach the boy everything he knew. He knew he was going to have to approach to Dumbledore, so he didn't have to go back and teach dunder-heads the arts of potions making.

"Thanks" he said as he slipped into the clothes that had been given to him. They felt right on him somehow, he didn't know how or why, they just did. He felt as though he belonged, what he didn't realise yet was that he did belong. He belonged with Severus Snape, who was never going to give him away...Or even let him get away, and Harry in time would realise that.

"What are we starting with?" asked Harry curiously.

Severus moved around collecting books he knew Harry needed, before dropping them with a thump on the table next to Harry. Harry looked at him and then at the books, as if they were going to read themselves and at Severus as if he had just grown a second head...to Harry he had more than just a second head.

The room could not stop spinning; scrunching his nose he opened the book.

Severus left saying "Read those books, hear anything strange hide, don't let anyone know you are here or you are as good as dead do I make myself clear?" asked Severus. His authority over Harry, clear in his voice.

"Yes, sir" said Harry. His head lowered, his eyes hiding the pain he felt. He knew this man would never want him; he was just a stupid child. He knew the man only wanted him to kill those men, and then Gods only knew where he would end up. He swore he would not lie about and get abused again. He had his magic back and he was not going to let it be taken from him again. Even if he didn't breathe and die from oxygen, his life was nothing without magic.

"Harry?" asked Severus wondering why Harry had gone all submissive on him. "Look at me" demanded Severus. Harry's head came right up, his face tried to show no emotion but his eyes gave him away. They were over bright with sadness and pain. Probing into Harry's mind, wondering what had gotten him all upset. After a glimpse, his answer stunned him. Harry really liked him, and only saw himself as a pawn in everyone's game.

Closing his eyes slowly, he knew he wasn't good with sentimental rubbish. He knew by the looks of Harry, he looked like he needed some encouragement. Opening them again he took a hold of Harry's chin "I only set those rules because I don't want anything to happen to you ok?" said Severus as he rubbed Harry's chin.

"OK" was Harrys only reply.

His eyes were over bright with hope fear and awe.

Awe that someone might just care about him; hope that someone really saw him more than just a burden. Also fear that it was all just one big trick so he could hurt more.

"Good, now call a house elf if you need me" said Severus before leaving the room. Harry watched him leave his eyes trailing after the man, his thoughts on what the man had just said.

Did he dare to dream? No, he couldnt; nothing good would come of it. He knew he couldn't, it would be like cutting apart of himself apart. Most likely his heart, he could not deny himself the feeling of being cared for, and dare he say, being loved. Even if it was only temporary at least he could die knowing what love was.

He settled down to read the books, reading them took a hell of along time, but he seemed to be quite fast at reading. He had almost finished the second book by the time lunch time rolled around, he also ate another lovely meal made by the house elves.

He walked around the manor, the books under his arm. Opening the door to outside, he could hardly believe that he was actually outside. It had been a long time since he had ever been outside, perhaps when he had been six or seven, after that he had never been allowed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled a voice at him from across the room that yanked him out of his new found bliss, Harry turned around looking confused what was wrong with him?

"What?" he asked. He was _sure_ he had done nothing wrong; actually he _knew_ he had done nothing wrong.

"Get back in here now." growled Severus Snape. He was giving Harry the chance to come back in on his own free will.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Harry.

Severus was over at Harry within a couple of seconds, and slipping bands on his arms. Looking down at them curiously he thought they were cool...but he could feel magic around him; he wondered what the man had done.

"What have you done?" thought Harry out loud.

"Just made sure you could not leave this house, the wards will alert me of where you are at all times, and try and leave the wards will make you wither in pain till I get there" said Severus smugly.

He of course had assumed wrong. Harry had not left the house to get away; he had just wanted to go outside. Get a bit of fresh air and read his books somewhere not stuffy.

"Why?" asked Harry still not understanding why the man done it.

"So you can't leave" said Severus, who was getting annoyed at Harry's confusion.

"I wasn't trying to get _away_" he said to Severus looking at the man from under his black bangs.

"You expect me to believe that?!" asked Severus, as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"I wasn't Severus, I've not been out since I was seven, I think, and I guess I wanted fresh air, something I have not had in a long time. I can still come out here with these on right? It's been a long time since I've seen the sky..." said Harry.

Harry had looked Severus straight in the eye, until he said the word sky. Then he looked up at the beautiful blue sky that was clear, birds chirping, birds he could not see.

"You really weren't wanting away?" exclaimed Severus, shocked. He had honestly thought that when Harry had emerged from the doors that he had wanted to get away.

"Even if I did, where would I go?" asked Harry looking at Severus again, his green eyes seemed to be alive and alight with pleasure of just being outside.

"I suppose you are right." sighed Severus. Unable to take his eyes from Harry's ones, they were alight with a fire that he had never seen the likes of. Alight with determination, a fire of determination.

Right then and there, he knew they would win. Harry would be able to do it. Harry would make sure that the men who had hurt his parents, and most of all the person who had hurt him was going to die.

When he had looked into Harry's eyes it was a determination he had never seen the likes of before. With a cruel smirk, he knew he would look forward to it.

* * *

**Here is the chapter you have all been dying on! Will Harry get away from Severus? or will Harry feel emotions for Severus? after all Severus is the only one he can really trust. Will Harry really get revenge on Dumbledore and Voldemort? or just one? or will he let them destroy each other? R&R and tell me what you think and want! goodbye. **


	8. Chapter 8

Fire of defeat

Chapter 8

Harry stayed outside until the sun began to leave the sky, reading all the books and practicing all he could.

The books he had read were interesting; he could hardly put his book down so he could eat his breakfast or dinner. They were great! There was one specifically about Elementals, for the first time he realised that was what he was! He did as the book told him to do, and his control on his element enhanced dramatically.

Water, fire and air, three Elements he realised, wasn't normal for anyone, to ever have.

An Elemental was someone with the ability to control water, fire, ice, air, earth and lightning. There had never been more than five Elementals in a century. No-one, it seemed, had ever had more than one element.

It was hard to control, but if you had learnt it at an early age then you would have had more of a chance of having complete control over your magic.

The fire element, the most powerful element there was, and then the lightening element which was a very close second, were the most difficult to grasp.

If you cannot control you magic the next best thing was to get bond. Two people controlling the fierce magic would be much better. Preferably someone older and who has control over their magic and also magically powerful.

The book was nearly a century old it's self. They no longer allowed underage people to bond, not even if they are powerful enough to need it...Although the ministry would sell him/her to get money if they could. Then again, of course they would want someone from the ministry to marry her/him so they could be a powerful asset to the ministry.

They of course didn't want to believe Dumbledore when the man said Voldemort was back. They found out themselves, when he attacked, as he made his way up to the room of prophesies as if he were going for a walk!

Of course he got the prophecy just to hear it, and find out it was a lot of shit, because it was Dumbledore that killed him. He didn't remember what happened after all he had just been killed if he had he would have thought twice about chucking the prophecy against the wall. He had thought it would be about him and the Potter boy, who died that night, or _supposedly_ died.

-------0

"Are you finished?" asked Severus from the door. He had of course kept the clips on Harry's arms. Not that Harry seemed concerned, mind you.

"Yea! I'm coming!" shouted Harry at Severus.

"Hurry up then if you want to make that potion!" he said.

"Coming!" he said. He was looking forward to making the potion, it was going to be exiting. He knew that was what Severus excelled in, he wanted to know how to make potions, and wanted to believe that not all potions were bad and had evil intentions.

"Good lets go..." said Severus.

------------0

"Now add the nettles" said Severus half way though the potion lesson. He had watched in silence as Harry began the potion, for a beginner he had a smooth way of moving and preparing everything.

One thing for sure Harry sure knew what he was doing. He had a feeling if he asked Harry to brew the Wolfsbane potion he would be able to do it.

"Very good keep going" said Severus watching impressed with how he was doing.

"Do I take it off the heat before adding the pro-" asked Harry.

Before he could finish, Severus cut in "-Yes that's right take the cauldron of the heat". He knew what Harry was talking about and he could answer the questions in his sleep being asked so many times since he started teaching.

Before they knew it the potion had cooled down and it was ready to put into vials. Which he did so; proudly looking at the potion which was the right texture look smell and smoothness.

"Well done. Now go and get a bath" said Severus.

"Ok, will you come up?" asked Harry through a yawn.

"Yes, now go!" said Severus. As he cleaned up the lab, he thought about how his life had been turned since he met the man. He was still not sure he was doing the right thing. Letting Harry kill someone wasn't a good thing was it? He wasn't sure.

The thought of Dumbledore or Voldemort taking over the United Kingdom quickly removed it. This could be the last chance for the United Kingdom's freedom. He would protect Harry and would help him always. Even if the man didn't ever love him, or want to stay, he would make sure he was fine.

The thought of his huge bath made him groan. He wouldn't mind a bath right now, it was bound to be full by now, having told Harry to have a bath.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Severus from the door. Harry's head snapped up meeting Severus' eyes he nodded his head.

"Thanks" said Severus. He was surprised he had said thanks; he was not a sentimental person.

"It's your bath Sev it's up to you if you want to be in it or not" said Harry. He didn't know how to thank the man for looking after him when he needed it the most, and also helping him get his revenge against the two men who had made his life hell.

"Yes it is" said Severus going a good distance from Harry as he could get. He wanted Harry to come to him and didn't want Harry to feel he had to have sex with him. He also wanted Harry to want him.

"Why are you so distant?" asked , his green eyes glowing with sadness.

"I'm not" said Severus. "I just don't want you thinking you need to have sex with me, you don't, and if you want it I want you to come on your own, and also be free of the feeling that you feel you _need_ to have sex with me or I wont do it" said Severus. Harry was free now he didn't need to have sex with him. He knew he was not the nicest person in the world. He was ugly compared to other people.

"Oh" was all a stunned Harry could say.

He frowned deep in thought, remembering the first time. Had he done it with the man just to keep himself alive? Or had he let him do it because he knew he was not like the others or because he had a feeling he was not going to be treated like the others? Perhaps it was his seer ability that made him trust the man. He was not sure, but he knew that he had not had sex with the man because he felt he needed to. He after all had owed the man nothing back then. After the first time he had gone willingly loving the feeling it gave him.

Going over to Severus he wondered whether to tell the man how he felt. He decided to just tell him and get it _over_ _with_, he wouldn't mind the man doing what he did to him this night and every night for the rest of his life.

"I've never done anything because I felt I owed you it, the first time I owned you nothing and the second time I wanted it. I had never felt so good before and wanted the feeling back; I wanted to feel safe the next time. After that man Pettigrew nearly-" said Harry not finishing it. He didn't want to think about what the man would have done if not for Severus coming in.

"It's ok. He can't get you here." said Severus, bringing Harry into him and hugging him.

Bringing their wet bodies together, Severus could feel Harry's hardness against him and groaned. He was far too tired to do anything tonight, and he didn't want to rush things so he decided to show Harry something he probably never had before.

Harry was held tight against the older man's wet chest. His eyes shut tight and his hands clenched in Severus' hair, Harry thrust his cock against the other man's thigh that was pressed between his thighs.

As Harry rode Sev's leg, Severus worked three fingers deeper into Harry's bottom, causing him to shudder and growl in pleasure.

"Oh Merlin Sev…please harder" Said Harry. Severus pulled him tighter against him and pressed up harder with his thigh, lifting Harry's feet completely off the floor of the tub.

He worked his fingers in and out of Harry, feeling his inner muscles clench and twist around his fingers as he found his prostate and massaged it.

Pushing himself back on those long fingers, he could feel his bollocks climbing. He knew he was close he didn't know how but he knew. He didn't understand how he did but it must be natural response. His body and he had never felt like this before. He gripped wetly to Severus as he started to see stars behind his eyes.

"Come Harry, come for me." Severus said huskily as he worked Harry's gland between fingers that were buried deep inside of the one he had began to like.

With a silent, cry, Harry felt his body tighten before, pearly white essence erupting from the slit of his throbbing cock. Covering Severus briefly before Severus used a cleaning spell to get rid of the come.

Holding onto Harry, Severus slowly withdrew his fingers, feeling the young loves breath pant heavily as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Harry Looked up into Severus' face with wide green eyes and then laid his head back down on his new and now lovers shoulder feeling safe and content for the first time.

"That's my Harry," Severus said as he picked up a flannel and soaped between Harry's tenderly used cleft, washing him clean again instead of using magic wanting to do it himself. He kept his leg between Harry's thighs so that the smaller man was now sitting on him. He heard Harry sigh in contentment and continued washing his lover. Lifting Harry out of tub after shutting off the water, Harry was his now and he was never going to let him go, not now, not ever. He was a dominant man, he liked having control that's why he liked younger men, they let the older men have control. Harry was just perfect for him looking for guidance and love something he was willing to give.

He got out and wrapped himself and Harry in a towel and then picked him back up to carry him into the other room. There he sat him down on the bed and swiftly cast a drying charm over them both. He rummaged through the drawers he pulled out clothes for both of them, dressing himself first.

As he slid a pair of pants over his thighs, the younger man spoke for the first time since he had came. "Will you sleep with me?" sleepily.

"Yes" said Severus, getting under the covers. It seemed as if they were now officially a couple or as official he would be able to get it. He was not going to let this relationship in their way, he had to train Harry and if Harry was always ogling at him it was so not going to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire Of Defeat

Chapter 9

Harry woke up yawning, he looked over at Severus, a smile made its way on the boy's face. He was glad he was Severus', he didn't have to make choices on his own, Severus made them for him. He also made him learn new things he never knew.

He was always patient but demanding, someone Harry really need, Severus knew he could do it and forced him until he got it right.

Harry was determined to kill the man who had killed his parents and made his life hell.

But also the man that had hurt his lover, that was what Severus was to Harry. His love, and would always be... Severus was his life. He had nothing else to live for.

During the past few weeks, Harry had read over one hundred books. Learnt millions of spells and potions, making them and getting them the first time around.

He was due to start his Elemental training soon, Severus, of course, was not an elemental but he had found over the past few weeks he could make water and fire appear in his hand. He didn't know the cause of it, he was too focused on teaching Harry to find out. He swore to himself to figure out as soon as the Dark Lord, or perhaps both Dumbledore and Voldemort are gone.

Severus had changed in those two weeks; getting regular meals had done him the world of good. He had put weight on and his skin had took a healthier look to it, his eyes were shining, not being under spells had also done the man the world of good. Severus himself could not feel better, having sex, eating and having proper baths made him a new person. He also had someone to look after, if he wanted to look after someone else then he had to look after himself too.

Harry himself was doing better than he ever had; his skin was turning a nice golden colour from sitting out in the sun and being fed a healthy diet. Severus made sure he ate good food and fruit, keeping him healthy. Harry didn't care what he got, he loved everything he was given. He had forgotten what they tasted like; it had been years to Harry, since he was eight, nine years on the dot since he had anything proper to eat even then it was never anything compared to what he got now. Having someone to look after him was doing him the world of good.

Harry had doubts about everything. He had read about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. They were powerful and over one hundred years old, how could he ever think he could defeat them? He _did_ have power the Dark Lord knew not. Perhaps he just might be able to kill them, one thing was for sure, Dumbledore was going down last. He was going take pleasure of killing the bastard, he was going to take nine years worth of revenge, slowly and neatly. He had read about potions that would help him. Harry had smirked, even Severus was weary of, when he had read about the potions that would help him.

Severus had gotten him two potion pouches, he had good ones in the green pouch and within he silver, deadly potions.

"Alright Harry, are you ready for your training?" asked Severus. His hair no longer greasy, and his nose, no longer hooked. He wore deeply coloured clothes, blues and greens, better than the black that Dumbledore had made him wear.

Dumbledore had realised Voldemort punished him for being late, having to change from his clothes to black. So Dumbledore had forced him to start wearing black. He was just glad he had liked black or it would have made everything all the more worse.

"Yea" said Harry. Seeing Severus like that did not bother him, it was after all, all he had really seen the man in. He had only known the man about two days before they had come to Snape Manor. Everyone else would have fainted on the spot, unable to believe their own eyes!

"Ok, sit down crossed legged." demanded Severus. He was a hard task master, a demanding teacher but Harry liked it, liked the fact Severus pushed him. Even more so when he praised Harry's work, the work was well earned, but it made his insides turn to goo anyway. Harry was not sure when he fell completely in love with Severus, he did not care.

As long as the man kept him he did not think he would care.

He just hoped when he killed them both that Severus will still let him be part of his life.

"Now close your eyes and take deep calming breaths" said Severus.

Having watched Harry comply with him as soon as Severus had told him to do it, Severus could not help but think Harry couldn't look more gorgeous than he did right now. His hair fell tousled around his face, his face relaxed and his eyes closed. His skin shining with smoothness in the sun. He had to fight the urge to kiss the smooth skin.

"Think of the air and what you want it to do, make it swirl around you" said Severus. Just as he said that, the air picked up around Harry, before it air swirled around him. Harry began glow with power and Severus was in awe, he could still hardly believe the power he could see. Not even the Dark Lord could do what Harry was doing.

"Open your eyes Harry" said Severus.

Harry opened his eyes, still concentrating he smiled. It was like he remembered his powers before Dumbledore had taken them from him. Well, his magic was stronger and more powerful, but it was still the same as before. It took a minute for him to realise that he had control over his magic, perhaps just about totally control over his magic.

"Why the smile Harry?" asked Severus curiously. Adjusting himself a little, that smile was totally endearing.

"My magic is just as I remember it; I think I'm getting control over it. There is more magic, more power and more strength behind _everything_. It's like it's me in charge, it's how I remember my Magic before _Dumbledore_ came" said Harry spitting Dumbledore's name. Just like how Severus spat the word 'Potter'.

"Good that's a leap into what we want-" said Severus "-But you still have a lot to do, and lots to catch up on. Which you will be able to do by yourself, most of them are books that explain everything for you in detail." finished Severus.

"Sure, just more time outside sounds great, can you choose them for me?" asked Harry. Not wanting to choose himself, not wanting to worry about picking useless ones. He liked giving total choice and decisions over to Severus. He did not want to be burdened with decisions. That was what Severus was there for, right?

Sure enough Severus was there for him, and did want to choose everything for Harry. He had known what Harry would say as soon as he told him, and he liked it.

He liked telling Harry what to do, advise him and explain everything to him. Tell him when to eat and what he gets. He was a dominant man, that's what Dominant men do. Some people are not good at dominating; some people think Dominating is abusing people. They were so far from the truth; they were men who liked to have control over their partner. They may have control, but they were supposed to help the person who is looking towards them, in hopes to help them spread there wings. Not stomp them down and clip them, so they would never fly or grow.

"Accio" shouted Severus. Three books came flying towards Severus. Reaching out for them, he gave them to Harry, knowing the young man would enjoy them. He had enjoyed them when he was younger. Looking at the time, he saw it was lunch time, and so mentioned it to Harry.

"Have lunch, then dig into the books. You might get them finished before the sun goes down. If you do then that's satisfactory, if not it doesn't matter you can finish them inside the house before we go for a bath" said Severus.

"Yes Sev" said Harry with a smile, his green eyes glowing making the sun look dull in the afternoon shine.

"Good. Peppy!" said Severus.

"Yes, sirs how can be Peppy help you?" asked the elf. She had been taught not to say anything more than necessary. She new unnecessary babble annoyed her master. They say what they say and that's that, no bowing and scraping. He did not like that much either, but the elves respected there master.

"Get us two lunches please and bring us a selection of fruit, please-" said Severus. "-As well as a blanket." said Severus as the felt had just about to click its fingers.

"Yes sir" said the elf, before it was gone.

A few seconds later a blanket was laid on the ground for them, as well as the food they had requested. Severus was not one for eating without a table but he would if that was what Harry wanted. As long as he did not forget his table manners, then all was good for him. He had taught Harry how to properly eat at a table a day after they had came to the manor.

"So when do you think I will be ready to face them?" asked Harry curiously at what Severus thought.

"You could right now, but I do not want anything unexpected to happen, and I want you fully prepared I wont having you going out and hurting yourself, you are mine and I wont see you hurt. It is my responsibility to look after you and I want nothing to happen..." said Severus. Harry smiled at the protectiveness and fierceness in the voice.

"Ok".

"Strawberry?" asked Severus after a while. Groaning Harry opened his mouth and accepted the fruit, he could never get enough of the stuff. It was not romantically, Severus liked to share food with him first before they dug into their meal.

They dug into a light salad, roast beef and boiled potatoes. Harry rested against Severus with a sigh of content, he could get used to this. Severus had not been called and the Headmaster had been told that he was on a mission for Voldemort. Thinking of course Severus could not lie to him he gave him permission to go. Never aware that Severus was plotting his death and that he had lost control over one of his weapons one he needed the most.

Spending the rest of the night sitting reading, he was never aware that he fell asleep. Or that Severus picked him up, undressed him and put him to bed.

* * *

**There we go another chapter of this story! what do you make of the developing relationship of Severus and Harry? will Harry get his revenge? or will he fail? will they die? will i make this a mpreg? will i have Severus Pregnant? or harry? or neither? R&R please and goodbye!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire Of Defeat **

**Chapter 10**

Harry got up and ran to the bathroom, puking the contents in his stomach up. He could tell something was wrong with his body. Something was off or not right at all. He had been meaning to bring it up with Severus but he had kept forgetting. He could no longer eat anything apart from dried stuff. Sausages put him off he cried when he did not get the spells right! There was defiantly something wrong with him. He had never acted like this his whole life! It cannot be happening.

"Again?" said Severus. Frowning he wondered what could be wrong with him. He had been like this for a week now, and nothing seemed to be wrong with him. With a sigh, he asked Harry too.

"Harry come here please," he said demandingly.

"Yes, sir?" asked Harry wide eyed right next to Severus.

"Tell me how you feel and even if it sound's stupid," said Severus.

"Well, I'm puking obviously! My stomach is bloating and I feel like my insides are flaming!" said Harry. "And there is something of about me too, something inside. I don't know what but something's off or like something moved and I'm crying over the littlest thing," said Harry trying to explain.

"Your stomach is bloating?" said Severus almost in horror. Stomachs only bloat when the person is pregnant.

"Yes! Look" said Harry lifting his top up to let Severus see. And it was true; Harry had a bump on his stomach.

"Oh god Harry your pregnant," said Severus in awe. It was not heard of people getting pregnant. Not since the time of Merlin, when there was powerful wizards around.

"Very funny Severus, I may not have went to sex education but I know men can't get pregnant," said Harry as if the whole thing was a joke.

"I'm serious Harry, you're pregnant. And there is something else I have not told you. We are soul mates, I realised just now how, I mean when I touched you and had sex with you the spells Dumbledore had on me were broken and now your pregnant. And there has not been a soul mate found there other half since the time of the founders" said Severus. He had been sitting thinking then it had hit him like the speed of lightening. It was so obvious and felt like hitting himself.

"Well Get rid of it" said Harry. He had seen the horror on Severus face, and thought the man did not want a child.

"WHAT?" yelled Severus. "How can you say that about a child that's growing in your stomach?" he said. Realising he would hit Harry if he did not leave he slammed his way out of the room, locking Harry in before apparating away. Hitting and cursing trees in a forest only when he felt the anger had drained from him did he go back.

Harry realising what he had done and how selfish he had been. Thought 'I guess I do deserve everything Dumbledore did to me I am no better than he is, I wanted to kill my own baby'.

Crawling over to the corner he curled up in a ball, tears made there way down his face. The thought of Severus not wanting him or that he might never come back hurt him the most. He was scared and alone, and he hated being those two things more than anything. He had no idea how to look after a child! He was only seventeen and plus he was scared of the pain. He remembered the pain he had seen a woman in giving birth to a child on TV unless wizards have unique ways it was going to hurt.

Severus did not go back to his room, he was sure Harry could look after himself. Sleeping on the couch that night, he still could not get over the fact that Harry had wanted to get rid of his child. With a sigh, he walked up the stairs wanting to hear what the boy had to say for himself.

When he opened the room, the sight that greeted him was not what he expected. He seriously thought Harry would be in bed sulking. Instead, he found a quivering lump in the corner of the room. He had woken up to the thumping of Severus feet.

"Harry?" asked Severus patiently.

"Harry?" he repeated.

"Get up right now" said Severus loosing his patience.

Harry was up before Severus knew it, his chin tucked under his chest. His eyes were down on the carpet. He knew he deserved punished for what he did but it still hurt him to realise Severus was disappointed in him.

"Do you know what you said and did was wrong?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry please forgive me; you looked horrified at the thought! I can't go on without you, I need you in my life, to help me and guide me please don't leave me I'm sorry I just cant loose you," said Harry, tears renewed dripping from his face.

"You said that just because you thought I did not want a child?" asked Severus. His heart filled with hope that Harry wanted a child, and his heart soared when Harry said he could not live without him.

"Yes"-said Harry bowing his head.

"Come here," said Severus sounding exasperated. Harry was right into his arms, his face in Severus' robes smelling the natural smells of the man. He fell limp in the man's arms he was so tired.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Severus.

"No. scared. So tired" yawned Harry.

"Sleep then" said Severus.

"Stay with me please" said Harry pleadingly. Not wanting Severus to leave him not even for a minute.

"Fine, sleep love" said Severus. Argument forgotten, Harry snuggled down in the bed feeling the body of his lover over him. If he even moved Severus would feel it, he fell asleep with the welcoming weight of his body, protecting him like a security rug.

Severus lay there listening as his lovers breath evened out. He could hardly believe they had ended up having an argument specially one as silly as they just had. However, in a way, it was not a stupid argument. For he had just been told that Harry would be with him even if it meant giving up his child so that he could live with him.

Rubbing Harry's stomach soothingly, he nearly jumped when he felt something kick his hand. Then he realised it was his child! His child moved kicked what ever didn't matter. He found himself happier than he had ever been he did not even realise it when he fell asleep, his face resting on Harry's shoulder. However, when Harry moved Severus ended up snuggled up in the crook of Harry's neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Time flew by, when Harry did not turn up to be initiated. Voldemort was pissed off; he needed more followers he did not want to die. If he had enough marks, he could suck the power and strength from them all to stay alive. Harry had to heal and help him when he came back every time. It was times like those that Severus was grateful, very grateful that Harry was there. He knew what potions to give him, and salves. He remembered the first time Harry had used a salve on him and he smirked. He had never been more content than he had right then.

------0------0-------

Flash Back

-------0-------0-----

"SEVERUS!" yelled Harry. Waddling to him, he had not half-put weight on. His stomach had started to swell and he had gotten over his morning sickness period. So now, he had started craving different things. He had started licking the dirt from the Astrophodel after taking it from the ground. (My sister ate potato dirt! Eew I know I just decided on the first thing I could think of that comes out of dirt).

"Harry," croaked Severus.

"What Happened?" asked Severus taking the hair from Severus face.

"I could not let you go! Got mad," said Severus, it was all he could get out his aching throat. He hurt all over and just wanted to fall into consciousness.

"Oh Severus, come on then just stay still I will make you feel better, trust me" said Harry sadly. As he levitated his lover into the air and into his room, removing his blooded robes.

"I know you will love," said Severus shakily.

Harry then gave him the potions he knew Severus needed. Before giving him, some juice to get the taste out his mouth. Plus he knew potions leave your mouth very dry. Grabbing a tub of salve, he rolled him over onto his stomach. Taking a scoop of the goo, he rubbed it in his hand to warm it up. He knew it would take the pain from him and relax his muscles.

Starting on his shoulders he made his way down, making sure, the muscles untended from under his touch. Loving the way Severus responded to him massaging his body, groaning and sighing in content. Severus was asleep by the time Harry got down to the bottom of his back. Doing Severus legs, he covered him with a thick cover. Before using another cover for himself and snuggling down beside him, kissing him softly. He fell asleep a few hours later.

Severus woke up the next day feeling as if he had been given too much pepper up potions. He felt better than he had in ages, the anti Cruciatus curse did not work like Harry's hands seemed to have worked. He felt as thought Harry must have used magic. When he was massaging his shoulders, there was no other way it could have been like that.

Getting up he felt years younger, he never had anyone help him before. Dumbledore always gave him potions, and then sent him off. The potions could only help to a certain extent, but for the first time in his life. Someone had healed him properly and he was thankful for it. With a smile, he went for a bath, relaxing, not that he was not relaxed or anything. He made breakfast for both him and Harry. Letting Harry sleep in for a while longer, after all if he knew Harry. He knew that Harry would not have stopped healing him just because he fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

End Flash Back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

There we go What did you think? R&R and goodbye! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 11**

"Harry you can only read books now, your magic is not very stable," said Severus softly. They had tried another spell and it had gone berserk, nearly hitting Harry. He did not want anything to happen to their child, so was forcing Harry to stop using the spells.

"But how will I fight them if I can't use magic" pouted Harry. He was now eating normally. No morning sickness no eating anything horrible, and no more crying. Something that Severus was thankful for, with a sigh he sat down, placing his hand over Harry's stomach. Harry now only had to deal with being kicked from the baby. Severus had informed him that the child was going to be a beater in Quidditch.

Harry had read a book on it, and had been fascinated with it. However, Harry was honest he did not care for quidditch he liked flying more; he had only flew a few times. The times he had he had nearly give Severus a heart attack. Of course, Severus had spelled the broom and now he could not go on them. However, he found he did not want to harm his child with flying. He had never been a child before or a teenager but it did not bother him much. He felt way over one hundred years old most of the time anyway. But ever since Severus had, came into his life he had given over himself to the man. It was up to Severus what was done about the visions he had etc. since Severus took over he felt as if a whole world had been lifted from his shoulder. Harry trusted Severus to do what was right and that was that, he trusted the man to take care of him. And that was what Severus was doing, taking care of him.

"Do we have to?" asked Harry. He knew he was whining but he just got his magic back and he was being told not to use it.

"Do you trust me?" asked Severus/

"Yes"-replied Harry, no hesitation.

"Then trust me to do what is best for you, you can get hurt. I realise you have or did have control over your magic but with your body going through changes its hard for your magic. Every pregnant person has to go through it, with there not being many male pregnancy's since the time of Merlin it's going to be much harder on you love," said Severus.

"Ok, I wont do magic," said Harry. Melting when Severus explained everything. The man cared about him that was enough for Harry realising he had been stressing Severus out he agreed. Then he agreed that there was not many people would know what do to with males being pregnant.

"Thank you Harry" said Severus bringing Harry's head up for a kiss. "I know how hard it was for you not having magic, I did not really have mine in a way" it was true he had been forced to do horrible things with his magic. "Just remember I'm not taking your magic away just asking you not to use it" finished Severus.

"Ok, Sev I won't use it I promise," said Harry. Leaning into Severus' hand and closing his eyes, he sighed with content. Severus could not wait until the child was born so he could have Harry to himself again. He had longed to thrush into Harry again having cold showers was not very nice. He had been taking them until Harry had caught him, having no previous experience only visions he did what he could do. He massaged them before licking the tip, and sucked. He had Severus coming within minutes, every time Harry had touched him wither it was his hands or mouth magic tingled over his skin. It was too much for him most of the time, of course Harry did it for him most of the time. And Severus returned the favour and they were always both sated. Funnily enough, Severus needed it done more than Harry did. Harry it seemed did not have over whelming teenager hormones.

So Harry had read all the books he could, he now had to take naps. That was something humiliating for Harry; he had never had naps as long as he could remember. He had never slept scared in case the Dursley's caught him unaware something he would hate to happen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Therefore, his pregnancy progressed with no problem. Severus was called; he took the blunt of the Dark Lords anger. However, nothing could hurt him, for Severus had the knowledge that the man he loved and his loved unborn child were safe. Plus there is the fact he knew that the Dark Lord would not kill him. He was never hurt for long, with Harry around. Who healed him as soon as he got back, cleaning him properly with water and a face cloth. He had been doing that before he had been told not too use magic.

As the time went on, Harry got scared. He knew deep down that it was going to hurt having a baby. He had hurt so much in his life he did not think he could take it much more. With a sigh, he snuggled up to his lover, who was writing in his potions journal.

"Sev?" asked Harry softly. Not wanting to break the silence and quietness of the room.

"Yes?" asked Severus distractedly. He was after all reading and no one can do both at the same time.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry. He really needed to know now; the fear of pain was overwhelming him.

"Does what hurt?" asked Severus looking confused.

"Having a baby" stated Harry.

"Of course it does, it hurts everyone having a child," said Severus. Not realising he was scaring Harry more and more. Looking down when he felt Harry stiffen he wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus looking concerned.

"I'm scared Sev" said Harry. He would never lie to Severus, because he knew Severus hated when he lied. Severus could not help him if he lied, that was the first rule Severus laid down. I was not to lie to him, and he explained why, if I lied he would not be able to help. And Harry had found no reason to do so.

"Of what?" asked Severus. He did not want Harry to be scared of the child that was the only thing he could think what Harry meant.

"Of the baby coming out" said Harry. Painfully aware that he was being stupid, but he did not want any more pain than he had already had in his young life.

"Ah" said Severus. Realising the problem and it was a problem because Severus knew it was going to be painful and he could not tell Harry a lie, it would not be right.

"Yes, it's going to hurt, but it will only be for a while. Then I can give you potions to help just before you give birth" said Severus. He knew the worst part is giving birth, so he would need to keep the potion until then. He could not have more than one pain reliever in five hours. Magical children are usually out within two or three hours.

"Oh, I'm still scared," said Harry. Would it hurt as much as when his uncle hurt him? Would it be that bad? What if it was, he did not think he could handle it. With a sigh, Severus closed his book and put down the muggle pen. When he was at school a friend had used a muggle pen, and he had found them much neater and tidier. He had asked her to get him a load; of course, he had to get them himself for a while now he could not do without them.

"Don't worry love; I will be there every step of the way. You should be able to handle it, it can't be worse than what you have already had at the hands of you 'muggle uncle'" said Severus. Spitting the word out muggle as if it were a curse.

"Really?" asked Harry. He just really hoped it was a lot less sore than when his uncle hurt him, it had hurt when his uncle had hurt him. He remembered how powerful and invincible he felt when he threatened his uncle. Then the tables turned, he learned he would never want to be how he used to be or like his uncle. It was probably one of the main reasons he had given himself over to Severus. He remembered the day he had asked for Severus to do that. Also, when he asked,

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Severus I read a book today, and I'm curious about it, would you help me understand it properly?" asked Harry.

"Sure what is it?" said Severus eating his dinner. Not a conversation two normal people would have at a dinner table. But these two are far from normal.

"It's about Dominative and submissive" said Harry. As if, he was explaining the weather. Severus began choking on the drink he had been drinking unable to believe the boy wanted to talk to him about this and here of all places. Sure, they had had sex with each other but that was just so not, what he had expected Harry to read at all.

"What do you want to know?" asked Severus collecting his cool.

"What's a Dominative?" asked Harry.

"A Dominative is called a Dom mostly; they are masters who like controlling everything their partner does, they like being in charge, and on top. They like looking after someone and watching there partner spreads there wings, most Dom's have teenagers under there wing." said Severus.

"And a submissive?"

"Is the one the dominative controls, someone who wants to be lead and controlled. The submissive wants the decisions made for them, they are the stronger in the relationship. To trust someone with your life and submit to them is a lot harder to a master," said Severus.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"What are you?" wondered Harry.

Severus choked on his chicken; swallowing with difficulty, he shook his head. How could Harry sit there innocent as you please while talking about this? Something he had never thought of never mind bloody talk about.

"I'm a Dominative or I like to be Dominative," said Severus, after stopping to think for a while. Wondering if he should have just told him. That book he had thought was long put in the bin; he wondered why Harry had taken it but shrugged it off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

End Flash Back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was days before Harry approached Severus.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus was sitting in the study. After telling Harry what books, he was too read before leaving him. When he saw Harry coming towards him, he wondered what was wrong. He was surprise when Harry kneeled down in a very submissive position.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Severus curiously.

"Will you be my master?" asked Harry.

"What" was all the man could squeak.

"Will you be my master? Will you let me submit to you? Will you take care of me and help me?" asked Harry. The books were very vague and did not mention how you were meant to go about asking someone.

"Do you realise what you are doing?" asked Severus looking at the kneeling boy, he had not been in this role for quite a while.

"Yes," said Harry.

"What are you doing then?" asked Severus. He wanted to be sure that Harry realised what he was doing before getting into this. And if he answered correctly then fine, he will become Harry Potter's master.

"That I am giving myself over to you, to do as you please. Trusting you to take care of me and tell me what to do. You already do most of it anyway, but I want to make sure you don't turn me away when this is all said and done, I want you to tell me what to do and to be able to share your bed at night" said Harry.

"Yes, that's right. Very well, but you do know you are getting into a magical contract and you will be mine unless you leave but you have to comply with the rules set forth?"

"Yes, Sir" said Harry.

"Good. Accio contract" yelled Severus. He knew he had them somewhere, he just did not know were as it had been a long time since he had actually been in this role.

"Read it properly and if you agree then sign it," said Severus. Severus added a few new ones to the paper before giving it to him.

Harry carefully read it, reading the rules making sure he memorised them all. He did not want to forget and disobey his master. It stated that he was not to call Severus master, Harry could guess that Severus was reminded of Dumbledore and Voldemort and did not want to be. Signing his name, he watched it burn into the paper.

_I agree Harry James Potter _he had not known his middle name until Severus told him. Then Severus signed it before it was hung on the wall, remembering Harry who he was and who he belonged too.

_Severus Salazar Snape _

* * *

_There we go! just remember harry needs looking after! thats what he needs. After being abused for that amount of time...he doesnt want to be strong and independant he just wants someone to rely on for the time being. Severus was happy to be that person! well thats it take care goodbye!! Debs_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fire Of Defeat **

**Chapter 12**

"Aaaaahhh" yelled Harry. He felt like his stomach was being torn apart. Gods, it bloody hurt as if his uncle had just kicked him in the stomach. Well he could say it was not as painful, he after all did not have broken ribs to deal with.

"Harry! Are you alright?" said Severus.

"No! It hurts," yelled Harry on his knees in pain.

"Stay still" said Severus drawing his wand. Harry held still not wanting to anger or make things harder for Severus than they already were. He had no idea that things were about to get even worse for both of them. He muttered words to see if Harry was really in labour or if it was just pains.

"Your in labour" said Severus. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was exited about his newborn child. It was obvious to him it was going to be a boy; Snape's did not have girls.

"Aaargh" screamed Severus, clutching his arm to himself. Voldemort was calling; for all the times the man had to call, it was right now. Not sure what to do he could hardly leave Harry there himself. He had after all sworn to help Harry.

"GO! Now before you are punished. I don't think I will be able to heaaaaagggggggggghhhh heal you" said Harry. Gods this child was impatient to get out.

"I can't Harry. I can't leave you to give birth alone," said Severus.

"GO! And tell him I will be there within the week; tell him you have me conditioned enough! Its time I killed that mother fucker Aaarrghhh" screamed Harry.

"Are you sure love?" asked Severus. He knew giving Voldemort good news would stop him from being punished and perhaps getting away early.

"Yes, go please I don't want to see you hurt and unable to help you," said Harry. He loved Severus more and more every day, and did not even want to see Severus in one bit of pain.

Severus apparated away cursing the dark lord to hell and back, he did not know why he was doing this. I mean he should just fucking leave Dumbledore to find out what's Happening all the time in the dark lords inner circle. Then he remembered why he was going 'cant Get the dark lord suspicious now can we? Not until the very end anyway' he thought.

"My lord" said Severus bowing. He let his impatience show something he had not done before. Although thankfully the dark lord miss took it for eagerness. Eagerness to please his master.

"Severus why has the boy not been brought to me! Are you wavering from my side?" hissed the man.

"Never, my lord. I was just conditioning him for myself and you of course my lord, he was quite a fighter but I got him in the end," said Severus.

"Really did the potion not work?" hissed the man.

"Yes. I brewed another I think I might have messed the other one up, he fought the feelings but the potion took over, and he is mine," said Severus with a smirk that was real. It was true; Harry was his no matter what.

"Good then you will bring him to me," hissed Voldemort impatiently.

"Yes, my lord. When is the next round of initiates?" asked Severus sounding exited. He had every right to be exited after all the dark lord would soon be no more by the next round of initiates.

"Three days" hissed the man proudly.

"Very well my lord, I am happy to present the boy to you," said Severus.

"Good you may go do not disappoint me again! Waiting nearly eleven months for the boy, be gone! And be thankful I am being so soft on you!" said Voldemort.

"Thank you my lord, thank you! You are most generous my lord" said Severus kissing the hem of the dark lords robes. Thinking 'I'm glad I won't be doing this for much longer! He is just a stupid half blood not even that anymore just a disgusting animal I should not have to bow to him'.

"Go" snarled Voldemort.

'Thank god for that! I thought it would never come, enough of thinking get back to Harry before his contraptions are too far gone!' thought Severus. Getting up on his feet, he walked quickly, before apparating to Snape manor. Making sure the wards were still in tact. Running to the room, he found Harry lying there.

Harry was covered in sweat his brown hair lying limply on him from the sweat. His green eyes filled with such pain that it tore Severus heart. He was supposed to protect and keep Harry safe. If this was what he continued to do then this was no were near safe. He had left Harry in pain by himself, he just hoped that Harry had it in him to kill the man or they were both dead, and the child would be by itself in the manor.

"Harry?" asked Severus. Harry eyes had closed as he had entered the room.

"Sev, please help me" whimpered Harry, still not opening his eyes. You could tell he must have been crying, there were dried tears and still wet tears dripping down his face.

Pointing his want at Harry's stomach he used a spell, realising Harry was far more on than he thought, his baby should have already been taken out and it was hurting Harry. With a sigh, he summoned the potions, pain reliever and a numbing potion.

"Drink them love, it will all be over soon then you can get some sleep," said Severus, wiping the sweat from Harry's head. Summoning everything, he would need including a wet face cloth he put in on Harry's head. After he drank the potion, Harry seemed to relax and sigh. Putting the pillow under Harry's head, he picked up the knife.

Harry's eyes went huge and he squeaked, "What's that for?"

"Harry! I'm going to have to take the baby out somehow," said Severus.

"Ok" said a shuddering Harry. Every time he had contact with knifes it was never a good experience.

"Just close you eyes and relax love, let me get this done" said Severus tenderly. Harry nodded his head trusting his Sev with his life. With a sigh, he relaxed again and closed his eyes.

Severus then cut the side of Harry's stomach, watery substance mixed with the blood now streaming out of Harry's side. With the one long cut made Snape tossed the knife carelessly to the side. Making sure Harry was all right he drew in a breath, he just hoped that he was doing everything right. According to the books, he was doing everything exactly right.

With a sigh, he slipped both his hands into the open wound in Harry's side that he had just made. Harry cried out in fear. No one had any idea how weird it was to have someone inside your stomach and not be able to feel it, we he could fell it just not properly his voice was weak but the boy remained still even as Snape's fumbling hands latched onto the slippery bundle inside him. "Just a little longer Harry." Snape whispered as he began sliding the baby's body from the wound its head and shoulders and then it was finally free.

"There we go Harry, that's it all done. Just one more thing to do" said Severus. Putting the child on the sheets he had conjured he spelled the baby clean and made sure it was breathing before seeing to Harry who was rather pale from the blood he had lost.

Spelling the open wound closed, Severus then poured some salve onto him, making the huge red line was gone. Cleaning him, with a thankful sigh he picked Harry up and put him to bed. Harry was already drowsy, not wanting to give Harry a dreamless sleeping potion. Because if he did then Harry would not dream thus not getting, any real, sleep and he would just be exhausted.

"Sleep Harry love, just sleep. Everything is fine," said Severus. Staying with Harry until he was sure he was asleep. Making sure that there were potions on the bedside table for him to take. He went to check his newborn son.

"Well you're a boy," said Severus softly looking at the baby. Who was now a sickly white colour, seemed he had Snape's skin, although it seemed a bit red. He started crying, wanting something, wanting food.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus softly. Before he nodded his head to himself, of course his child would not talk back to him. Then he remembered he did not have any food. They had not gone out, Severus had ordered them, and got a house elf to pick them up. 'Bugger it' was all Severus could think.

"Figgy" said Severus.

"Yes, master?" asked the elf.

"Go to the shops and get everything that I don't have that I will need for a new born child, its a boy so get some boy's new born clothes while you are there please hurry with the food then you can take your time with clothes. In addition, I would like you to take the money from the pouch do not tell them who I am. They would not believe you anyway go be quick" finished Severus.

"Yes, master," said the elf.

"And bring shopping in, Harry is going to be hungry more hungry than he has been in a while order everything Figgy" said Severus.

"Yes, master," said Figgy. With a 'pop', she was gone. She was not usually allowed to go; it was usually the other elf that goes for shopping. Not that she was complaining. Severus had wanted her to go because she would not be recognized as a Snape elf. Of course, they all had a concealment charm on the Snape coat of arms that's on their clothes.

* * *

Whooooo! another chapter done another story edited and nearly finished! what do you think of it? anything you would like added? will Dumbledore find them? will the new born babe die at the hands of evil Dumbledore? who would do anything to gain control EVERYTHING? R&R 


	13. Chapter 13

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 13**

"Master Severus here is the bottle for young master," said Figgy. She had made the bottle herself, knowing that Master Severus may not know what to do. She still had other things to do for her master.

"Thank you Figgy" said Severus he said as the elf popped away. He put the teat in the baby's mouth, and it stopped crying immediately and started sucking on it. With a smile, he held on to the baby, bouncing him lightly as he eat. Small turfs of black hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes, with onyx sparkle in them. He had Harry's nose and his mouth from what Severus could tell and he had Severus fairness.

Severus had never believed that he could have a child; he had never thought he would be free of the damn compulsions never mind being with anyone. He knew by now that there would be a cot in his and Harry's room as well as the drawers and changing unit they had ordered.

The newborn babe was asleep having drunk most of the milk. He just wondered how long that the little boy would be asleep for. Thankfully, the house elves would be able to see to him in the night. That was the best thing about having house elf's, them doing everything that you could not be knackared doing yourself. He did not abuse his house elves and knew they would be happy that they had a young master to look after. He was also the last of the Snape line, if he had not had children the line would have ended with him, or it was supposed to have ended with him. That's what he had thought would have happened, until now, he had a son. And he intended to see the child grow up, and he was determined to be the best father he could be with his son. His son was going to grow up spoiled but knowing disciplines and was going to be powerful and good. He was not going to spoil his son totally, as if he could ever resist those green eyes. However, he was not going to treat his son the way his father treated him.

Going up the stairs, he had thought right. Everything was now in the room, walking to the mosses basket that was inside the cot. He lay his newborn son down; he of course had to still dress him. And thought he might as well do it there, grabbing the things he needed.

Unwrapping the boy, he quickly got the nappy on the child. Before putting a small body thing on him, then a body suit as well. Taking the dirty cover that he had covering his child, he chucked it in the laundry shoot. Putting mitts on the child, he grabbed a blue cover and tucked his son in, making sure he was comfortable he quickly got into bed.

He was that tired that he did not even hear the little boy cry, but the elf was soon there giving the child its milk. And it was out like a light twenty minutes later, the elf left with a smile and a pop.

"Severus?" asked a voice. Groaning he opened his eyes, before everything from yesterday hit him. Harry's voice sounded in so much pain, turning over he asked.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm a wee bit sore very stiff, and hungry and very, very thirsty" said Harry.

"Here drink these," said Severus. Giving the potions over to Harry. One would relax him without leaving him unable to move. And the other to take away the pain. Harry drank them all trustingly, Severus watched him unable to believe Harry trusted him as much as he did.

"Figgy?" asked Severus. Knowing the house elf would pop into the room in a few seconds.

"How can Figgy help masters Sev and Harry?" asked the elf. The house elf's called them Sev and Harry when they were both in the room, both having the last name Snape. Them being bonded magically and soul mates, Harry had taken his name.

"Yes, make us a big breakfast and a couple of pitchers of pumpkin juice. My normal coffee and a bottle for the baby please" said Severus. With a pop, she was gone.

"What did we have Sev?" asked Harry.

"We had a baby boy love," said Severus lifting up the child and putting it in Harry's arms.

"Wow" was all Harry was able to say in awe. As he stroked the child's hair, this baby was his and there was no one who would take the babe away from them he would not let them.

"Harry, we need to name the child," said Severus.

"I know, you decide," said Harry. He did not want to worry about naming the child; any name was fine for him. Plus Severus was supposed to name him right? He was his Dom after all.

"Me, are you sure love?" Asked Severus.

"Yes, I want you too" said Harry, leaning onto Severus. Snuggling in he smelled the smell of his soul mate. He could never live without this, he had a family now. And he was going to make sure he was a good daddy to his child. Spoil him like the Dursley's spoiled Dudley. Of course, he would never let his child turn out like Dudley, he would respect everyone and would not end up a big hideously ugly fat tub of lard that Dudley was.

"Ok, well I like the name…," said Severus, wondering what he could call his child. It was harder than he first thought.

"Rhy's Harrison Snape?" asked Severus looking at Harry to see if he liked it.

"I love it Sev, well we have your name little one, Rhy's Harrison Severus Potter-Snape" said Harry with a smile.

"Well then its Rhy's Harrison Severus Potter-Snape then, and that's final" said Severus with a smile of his own.

Severus took the child and put him in the bed, having let Harry see him. Covering him, he got back into bed, just as the food arrived with a pop. With a smile, he pulled the tray up with the juice up and put it on Harry's knee. Before getting his own. Drinking his coffee, he eat his toast. Harry quickly dug into his breakfast, eating the bacon eggs then started eating the sausages and spaghetti. Severus of course refused to eat spaghetti for breakfast so he had beans on his plate. He finished it and began drinking, feeling drowsy and sleepy already, he snuggled into Severus side.

"I love you Severus," said Harry before he slid into sleep.

Severus had stiffened hearing those words, a part of him thought he did not believe he deserved to hear them. He had after all practically forced Harry into this; he was clinging onto the first person to show him kindness. But he did not care for Severus would be the only one Harry loved. The bond made that so, his heart warmed at the deceleration that came from Harry's mouth. He sat there reading his journal even when his arm got sore from Harry lying on it. Occasionally he would kiss Harry on the forehead. Looking forward to his future for once in his life.

* * *

There another chapter up another chapter will be added today! i'm hoping to have all my storys up and finished by the end of the week! the ones that are finished anyway! bye R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure you are ready to do this Harry?" asked Severus.

As they got ready, Harry in the clothes Severus had chosen for him. Green robes with the Snape coat of arms on them. There was no want holster in these robes though, for he did not need any wand. In addition, the dark lord would be on his guard if there was one, it was well known that no one with the dark mark could kill Voldemort.

"Yes, I will do it, so our son doesn't have to grow up a secret from the world or grow up in a manor with no friends," said Harry.

He had thought about it these past few days; he was not letting his son grow up as he had. Alone beaten and friendless.

"Yes, I feel the same way too" said Severus into Harry's hair.

As he held him, there son was asleep. They took turns in feeding him and changing him, and gotten into a pattern. Severus did not want his son to grow up as he had.

"Ok, remember to do what I told you, he is very good at reading minds. Do not make contact with him at all; make sure your shields are up. Moreover, act submissive bow to him, and do what you want to do before he marks you, if you do not well you are his for good. No one with the dark mark can kill Voldemort," said Severus.

"I know Sev, I've seen it I know what's going to happen, I'm prepared" said Harry.

Making sure he had the piece of paper was in his pocket. It was a spell he knew he was going to need, and with a sigh, he straightened up before saying.

"Let's go," said Harry.

"Ok, let's get the show on the road," said Severus.

He was still not sure that he could let Harry kill Voldemort. Harry had enough of his innocent taken from him, never mind him taking more. He had seen Harry acting childish some times and knew that the child he wanted to be was in there somewhere.

Grabbing Harry, who's posture changed into one of defeat. He just thought of how it would be if he were back at the Dursley's and that fixed his problem. Severus smirked, he could not help it. Harry was so convincing that he could not see a flaw in it, and he was a spy, nothing gets passed him.

"So this is your new toy then Severus," said Voldemort.

He could feel Harry tense, before he felt the tingle of magic. He could literally feel the anger coming of Harry, squashing his arm. Telling him to get a grip on his magic, with no words.

"Yes, My lord" said Severus.

Pushing Harry forward literally.

"Come here boy" hissed Voldemort.

Harry went forward, making sure not to make contact. Also making sure that his magic was not in control of him, that he was in control of it. Harry watched all the Death Eaters from the corner of his eyes, none of them moved. He knew when he should make his move, when Voldemort asks for his hand. He would end up killing him for good.

"Give me your arm," hissed the man.

Harry lifted his arm, gathering all his power. He flung it at the shocked and surprised Tom Riddle who is now known as lord Voldemort. The death eaters all then fell to the ground in pain, as there dark marks began to kill them slowly. Voldemort did not want his followers alive should he die.

"Severus" said Harry going to the man and taking the mask of. Before cutting the material away near the dark mark.

"Harry, there is nothing you can do! Go, stay at the manor, and bring up our son. I love you," said Severus through clenched teeth. His arm was killing him, Harry also felt the wards around the place collapsing after all Voldemort was dead, why would they hold?

"Ssssh Sev, I know what I'm doing don't interrupt me and I love you too" said Harry. As he started hissing and undoing, all the spells the man had on the mark. He knew he was going to help Severus but he did not know of the outcome. Hissing for a good half an hour, the pain began to fade from Severus arm, so he could actually think.

"What's happening?" asked Severus looking at his arm in awe, as the mark began fading.

"I'm taking the mark from you, I am not going to let you die Sev" said Harry. Kissing the man gently, he watched as the mark faded away completely.

"We need to get out of here," said Severus. He too could feel the wards falling down.

"You will need to take us! I do not know how to apparate never mind try and take both of us back to your manor," said Harry.

"I can't! I don't have the magic to do that," said Severus.

"I will give us magic, you take us back," said Harry.

He concentrated on giving Severus his energy thought the bonds. Just as the last ward on Riddle manor fell to the ground Severus and Harry were apparated away. Both falling with a thump out of breath in Snape manor. Severus could hardly believe it was done, they had done it. Being near death was not a very nice experience, Severus collapsed very knackered.

"Sleep Sev, I will get us to bed," said Harry. As Severus struggled to get up and get them to bed.

"Ok" said Severus.

Levitating Severus to bed, he took of the clothes or most of them, took of his own. And slipped into the bed, curling into Severus. He soon fell asleep he did not feel Severus get up in the middle of the night, or him coming back. Putting his arms around Harry, he brought his lover closer before falling asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up alone in bed, his heart beating rapidly. He did not know wither it was a dream or not. However, that was quickly out of his mind as he felt the wards on the manor shift. Getting under the bed, he was determined not to let that vision come to pass.

"Well, well, well looks like you have been busy Severus," said Dumbledore.

He looked like the Dumbledore Harry remembered, the ruthless manipulating killing bastard.

"Dumbledore" said Severus. "Get away from him" he snarled.

"Well, well, well Severus, it looks like you have been doing some work, how did you get out of all my spells" Dumbledore hissed.

"Quite easy now get away from my son," said Severus, getting somewhat panicky now.

"Now why would I do that?" smirked Dumbledore. Touching the baby almost fatherly. Causing Snape to snarl, he was like a tiger protecting a cub.

"Get your disgusting hands of him now" said Snape.

"I have a better idea, why don't I bring him up. Let him grow up thinking his father left him for dead, and I killed you before you could get to him," said Dumbledore. Smirking when Severus paled.

"Bastard. Even if you do I will make sure many people know what you did if it's the last thing I do" said Severus.

He knew Harry would tell everyone if anything happened to him, thinking of his lover he could not help but wonder where he was. He needed the young man and he was nowhere to be found. He could not help but be disappointed, getting his emotions under control he new he had faced Dumbledore millions of times. He was not going to let Harry make him feel like that, getting back on track he heard Dumbledore say.

"Really, and I have saved the country from the dark lord again. I am there saviour I do not think they are going to believe you for long," said Dumbledore.

"That's were you are wrong! I know you did not kill Voldemort," said Severus with a smirk.

Dumbledore had turned around to face him, Severus saw out of the corner of his eye, Harry getting out of under the bed. Silencing charms on him so he made no sound.

"What do you know?" snarled Dumbledore.

"Like I would tell you," taunted Snape.

As He watched as Harry got his son to safety. And put him in the corner of the room, making sure he was comfortable. He felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulder; Harry had been there the entire time. His son and his lover were fine, he just wondered if he would survive to ever kiss his lover for his thinking.

"You will tell me or I will kill your son" said Dumbledore.

"I don't think so," said Severus.

"Who would end up pregnant with you Severus? Was it a woman you raped no one would want to be with you willingly?" said Dumbledore.

"That's were you are wrong" said a new voice.

"Potter?" said Dumbledore his eyes widened he had thought that the little idiot had died along with his family. In either Voldemort's manor or Privet Drive. Suddenly an overwhelming fear over took him. He knew that Harry if he had the chance would kill him for what he done.

**ooooooo bad boys bad boys what ya gonna do when they come for you? he-he who will die? Harry? Severus? Dumbledore? one of them have to die or even two! they all cannot and wont leave that room alive! R&R bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 15**

"How did you survive?" snarled the headmaster his wand drawn.

"Quite easily, you see Severus here helped with that, making sure I survived. He was quite the guilty one, after giving me the potion to stop my magic," said Harry smirking at Dumbledore.

"Really? Good" said Albus smirking himself.

"But there is one thing you should know" said Harry.

"And what would that be?" said Albus coldly.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," said Harry wanting to get the headmaster angry.

"So you could come back? Take all my glory? And then get all the money I have, this I cannot allow" said Albus firing of the first spell.

Severus ducked out of the way, Harry too ducked, Albus was concentrating on Harry, and Severus knew that Harry had wanted that to happen. Smirking himself Severus looked for his wand, knowing that Harry wanted to play dirty. Hitting someone when their back was turned was truly dirty, but that does not matter, not now. He had his family to protect if he had to play dirty so be it, there was one problem, he could not find it.

"Shit" said Severus swearing.

Looking around his room, he remembered he left it in the room he had been in. watching the duel between Albus Dumbledore and Harry his lover, he was awed. Harry looked stunning; some part of him wondered if he could have bet Voldemort if he had duelled him. Watching them, he knew if Harry bet Dumbledore then yes he would have bet Voldemort that was something he did not want happen. Running out of the room, away from the amazing sight of spells going back and fourth, Harry moving fluently away from the curses, and Dumbledore getting mad. It was truly a sight to see, and he hoped that he would see that sight again once he got back and not his lover dead. He was useless without a wand, especially against Albus Dumbledore.

His wish was granted, Harry and Albus were still dulling, Harry was not even breaking out in sweat, yet Albus was. He knew the man would not last much longer. Not wanting to take the chance of hitting Harry, he walked right up and hit the man.

"Crucio" snarled Severus.

Albus was down in an instant, withering under the affect of the cruciatius curse. Severus looked like he was really enjoying himself, to his surprise so was Harry. He had expected Harry to look disgusted, but then again, why would he look disgusted? The man had caused him more pain than the cruciatus curse.

"I owe you that," said Severus darkly.

"Severus I only did what was for the greater good," said Albus his throat sore.

"Do you take me for a fool?" asked Severus looking mad.

"Severus I swear please," said Albus.

"You're a fool man, an utter fool if you think I'm going to help you," sneered Severus.

"Plus you are where you belong on the floor" said Harry darkly.

"I'm sorry if I have failed you my boys," said Albus his face lowered.

He wished they would buy it, he knew they were not going to; they were not stupid even he knew that. If he thought he could save his own life then he was going to. Even if it meant begging, he was just put under the cruciatius curse for his troubles.

"Avada…." said Severus starting the killing curse.

"Wait Severus no!" said Harry jumping to Albus' rescue.

"What? You're sticking up for him?" asked Severus shocked.

"That's right my boy, I don't deserve to die, I knew you would see it" said Albus softly.

"Don't kill him" said Harry.

"I thank you my boy," said Albus nearly smirking.

"You sticking up for him why?" asked Severus his eyes cold hard and unforgiving.

"I'm not, I want him locked up in Azkaban, I want the world to see who Albus Dumbledore really is" said Harry darkly.

"But he might escape" said Severus logically.

"No, I will make sure they do not touch Dumbledore until they have agreed with my terms, that will include putting a band on his magic," said Harry with an ironic smirk on his face. '

"Pay back time, and isn't it a bitch" said Harry to Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore snarled, he really hated the boy now. If he could have gotten up he would have been straight over there and strangling the boy. He could not move, all the bones were shaking too much, and he was getting old. His wand was of course taken from him, when he had been under the curse.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Severus, wanting to be sure Harry knew what he was doing.

"What do you think? Do you really want him to die a quick death?" asked Harry his eyes filled with pain remembering his years.

"No Harry," said Severus softly seeing the pain across his lovers face.

Slowly anger took hold; this man in front of him did not deserve to die, not yet. He would take Dumbledore to the ministry of magic, ruin the mans reputation and have him sent to azkaban. Something Dumbledore probably will hate, after all, he had worked for that reputation, this was a good idea, slowly a smirk made its way across Severus face.

"Fine, Harry, make sure he cannot move, we will need to go to the ministry ourselves," said Severus.

"Yes Sev" said Harry with a smile.

The bonds tightly bound Dumbledore to the ground he would not be able to get up no matter how hard he tried. Just then, their child cried, Harry rushed over, being faster than Severus, talking the child out of the basket in the corner. He started rubbing soothing circles on the babe's back. Dumbledore could see everything from where he was bound on the carpet.

"Let me see him love, go and have a bath and relax for a while, we will take Dumbledore to the ministry once we have had a proper rest and sleep" said Severus.

"Ok, Severus" said Harry yawning.

As Severus asked him to do, he did, taking a nice long soak in the tub. Relaxing and letting his magic build back up, he had after all used a good bit of it up fighting Voldemort, and even more fighting Dumbledore. His magic had not really had time to get back to normal. Now hopefully that he was safe he would be able to get out of the manor and live his life, with Severus by his side of course.

Drying himself off, with a towel, he wanted to use less magic as he could. Dressing in his nightclothes, which had popped up once he had went into the bath. The house elves must have already known about him having a bath, or perhaps Severus had told them. Not bothered he left the bathroom, and entered the room Severus was sitting in the bedroom with the child in his arms.

----

When Harry had left, he had stayed in the room, his wand next to him. He did not want to take the chance that Dumbledore would get out of the bonds, and attacking Harry. He would not sleep tonight he knew that, but he would make sure Harry did.

He was a known Death Eater Harry knew this; he knew the ministry would not listen to him. Harry would need to do all the talking, and not to forget fighting and convincing. Perhaps his name would be cleared along the way, and he would get his money back. Not that they would need it, Harry had more money than he could spend in a million lifetimes. He would never spend his mate's money, that was just greed, plus he had money and he wanted to be able to give his son and perhaps more if they have any other children his money, give them what is half their heritage.

He would love nothing more than to see Dumbledore dead, but he did not want the man's death to haunt him from the grave. He did not want to end up in Azkaban if he could help it, he knew the Fidelus spell if that's what it came too. He would hide his family, speaking of which, he needed to spell a portkey before they went.

"Sev are you having a bath?" asked Harry sleepily coming into the room.

"I will have a quick shower in the morning love, come here" said Severus with a smile.

Walking to the bed he yawned, crawling in he practically wrapped himself around Severus. He still had not gotten used to the contact with someone, or how good it felt. Snuggling in, he smiled sleepily, lips descended upon his, moaning he opened his mouth in invitation shuddering as it ended. To him he would never get used to the feeling of Sev in him over him or near him. He felt cherished and so glad that this man was in his life, the memories of how they first met did not matter to him.

"Why is he so quiet?" mumbled Harry sleepily.

"I put a silencing spell on him, he pissed me off." said Severus with an amused smirk.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"How I probably forced you into this, he is so full of shit, saying how I was using you to get what I want. Trying to convince me to let him go, how he would reward me. Honestly he is worse than the dark lord at pretending to give me something he cannot" said Severus.

"What could I give you?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Harry there is something you need to know, your dad was rich he had a lot of money probably more than anyone because your father never touched his money much, he was an Auror, an Auror is a dark wizard catcher, and he made lots of money, and so were your grandparents. In addition, the pure-blooded wizards are all inner related at some point, now you are related to the Malfoy's distantly as well as many others. Well they go to the next of kin that's you, the money belongs to you. So you probably have more money than anyone ever has" said Severus.

"What no way" said Harry looking shocked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" asked Severus sternly.

"No" said Harry looking regretfully.

"Then don't think I would now," he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I can make it up to you," said Harry with a smirk.

"And how are you going to do that Mr. Potter?" asked Severus.

"How about this" said Harry going under the covers.

Severus hissed in pleasure as Harry delved into his sleeping pants, before pulling them down. Harry then began massaging the soft flesh, Severus slumped on the pillow his breathing quickening. The flesh slowly began to harden and lengthen under the gentle ministrations.

"Oh Merlin H…Harry" said Severus as Harry licked the pre-come of the slit in Severus' cock. It seemed to swell faster as Harry continued teasing him.

"Suck me, Harry please," said Severus.

Moreover, Harry did just that, sucking the balls in his mouth, enjoying the taste of Severus, plopping out, Severus groaned, as his balls were no longer surrounded by his lover's warm mouth. Harry's sinful mouth slowly kissed his neck down all the way to his nipples, nipping them softly he asked,

"I want to feel you fill me, it's been so long, I want to scream your name as I come you deep inside me. Will you Sev?" asked Harry his voice full of lust.

"Oh Merlin Harry, yes." said Severus. Thinking 'I have created a monster.'

"Hard and fast Sev" said Harry seductively into Severus' ear.

At those words Severus could not wait any longer, he felt like his member engorge he quickly took his lovers hips. Coating his balls in lubricant, as desperate as he was he did not want to hurt his lover. That done, in one movement he had his lover in top of him. His member deep and snug where it should be. Harry bit into his lovers shoulder, stifling the scream that wanted out. Soon he was moaning wantonly at Severus, who was kissing him leisurely letting him get over the stinging sensation with before filled in one go.

Slowly Harry began falling up and down on his lovers length, Severus watched his lover loose himself, his eyes closing sweat covering him his head thrown back in pleasure. Harry moaning wantonly never stopping, Severus soon could not keep his eyes open, as the feelings overwhelmed him. Harry still coming up and down on Severus, kissed him the feelings were to intense for Harry, who spilled himself all over his lover, groaning into Severus' mouth.

The feeling of Harry's body clenching and unclenching around him, made Severus loose control he filled his lover with his seed. Harry slumped boneless onto Severus, he had already been tired now he was even more so. Rolling Harry over, he tucked the young man in, he was glad he had shut the door between Dumbledore and his room. The room was locked and he was silenced there was no way he could get out. Moreover, he had used a sedative to keep the man too drowsy to even try magic.

"Night love" said Severus softly.

"Mmm…" was his only reply.

Harry was already sound asleep.

Severus watched Harry sleep for a good while, feeding his child the meals during the night, he knew he would need a pepper up potion, but he could not sleep right now, he had to protect his family.

* * *

There we go! another chapter of this! its nearly completed another 2 or 3 chapters perhaps more who knows! dont worry, Severus has left the child in another part of the manor, not wanting to take the chance of Dumbledore getting free and hurting his child. So...what is going to happen is dumbledore going to get free?R&R 


	16. Chapter 16

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 16**

"Wake up Harry," said Severus shaking Harry's shoulder, he had taken pepper up potion before using a charm to wash himself and getting dressed before wakening Harry. He did not want the young man to know he had not had much sleep.

"MM…I'm up," said Harry rubbing his eyes wondering what had gotten him exited.

'Oh yeah, time to be introduced to the wizarding world,' thought Harry smirking. He could not wait to burst all their allusions of their famous light-hearted Albus Dumbledore. 'Who is nothing but a power seeking attention grubbing bastard, oh I so can't wait for this'

Harry then got dressed, dressing in something Severus bought for him, he did not have much but Severus did buy him some stuff. Not a full wardrobe yet but as good as. He did not need many clothes, he was not a fussy person on what to wear. He liked his dark colours but was not fussy what he wore.

"Ok lets go," said Harry ready as he finished putting his cloak on. He was unsure how Severus Snape was going to get them there. He knew all about magical transportation none sounded very nice to Harry, portkey's tugging behind the navel and apparition the feelings in your stomach and the knight bus where it just about kills you and then there is floo that doesn't sound very much healthier.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry after clipping up his cloak looking at Severus curiously.

"Well apparating is the best but we cannot do it with him, floo is out of the question and we can't fly with him or are we getting the night bus with him, I'm not taking any chances, so it only leaves one option portkey." said Severus founding final.

"Ok, then you will need to settle one, and your best putting a dissolution spell or invisibility spell after all if they see him they will attack then ask questions later. Dumbledore by then will have filled their heads with his crap," said Harry looking at Dumbledore in distain the man was drooling on their carpet.

"Good idea" said Severus nodding picking something up to make a portkey with.

"And this whole landing is getting cleaned, it's dirty and I don't want Dumbledore's drool in my home" said Harry sounding serious.

"Your home Mr. Potter?" asked Severus going over.

"Yes, my home" said Harry smiling his eyes glowing.

"And you better believe it" said Severus kissing Harry before going to the crib.

Knowing that their son would be safer in Harry's arms Severus took him to Harry. Harry scooped the sleeping child up. Severus gruffly grabbed Dumbledore, making sure they were all touching the portkey, they were gone in a whirl of wind. Severus' only thought as they twirled from existence was that he hoped Harry was able to pull it off. Not only will he end up in azkaban he would loose his lover and his child as well. He did not know what was worse.

Spells went in every direction as soon as they appeared, but Harry just flung a shield around them, the spells bounced harmlessly of the shields. They started hitting the shield even more but nothing got through. They soon started to tire; Harry was not over breaking out in sweat. Severus had ducked down thinking 'this is the end' he nearly fell to the floor in relief when the spells bounced harmlessly of his shields.

"Stop" yelled Harry his voice demandingly.

They all halted what they were doing, realising nothing could get through the shields. Severus was thanking the gods that Moody was no there, or he would have seen Dumbledore.

"I would like to see who ever is in charge of the Wizengamot and charging people," said Harry giving them a look that could kill.

They all paled when they saw that a newborn child was in this man's arms, and to think they could have harmed it, the people do not seem dangerous but they had to be cautious.

"Who asks?" asked one of the Aurors.

"My name matters not I want to speak to…," said Harry he was cut of by Severus saying,

"Madam Bones" said Severus finishing Harry's sentence.

"Very well Sir," said one of the men, Severus could tell he was a Slytherin, and surprising not a Death Eater.

"Thank you" said Severus nodding his head.

-----Twenty minutes later-------

"You asked for me?" inquired Madam Bones looking curious.

"Yes, I would like a spare minutes of everyone's time, I have caught someone unexpectedly and would love to share what he has to say with us. He could quiet possibly have something to say that would shock us" said Harry honestly.

Severus had to stop himself from laughing; Harry had not lied at all when he was speaking.

He was glad nothing had happened, he had not expected to get so far, he knew how protected the ministry is now. After the break in and the catching of Death Eaters within the ministry, they had been ruthless with trespassers.

"Very well set up dungeons ten!" yelled Madam Bones demandingly. The Aurors got into action immediately. She may not be the Minister of magic but she had more respect than he did and it was up to her when the criminals went on trial.

"Gentlemen this man will show you up" said Madam Bones pointing to the man that had gone to get her ten minutes ago.

"Thank you" said Harry his green eyes shining with triumph.

------------Twenty minutes later----------

They found themselves in courtroom ten, people rushing in every second for the emergency meeting. Wondering who had been caught and why it was so important, once they were all sitting down Madam Bones nodded to Severus and Harry to continue on what it is that they were doing.

"First I would like to introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter," said Harry knowing that there was going to be a hell of a rise in sound.

He was right, seconds later people were blabbing how Harry Potter could be alive, some not believing him at all. Others crying their saviour had come home at last he had not died. They also noticed that Albus Dumbledore had not shown up, which was strange the man was never late for a meeting even an emergency one.

"Where have you been all these years Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

"This is one of the reasons I am here ma'am, before I came here I was the one that defeated Voldemort and I will put the memory in a pensive if needed be, proving I really am the one that did it" said Harry his voice cool and aloof.

"Very well, what is your other reason?" said Madam Bones.

"I wish for permission to interrogate someone if you may allow me," said Harry,

"Very well," said Madam Bones figuring it was a Death Eater he had with him.

"Only if I have your oath that you won't attack me or stop the trial until I am finished," said Harry his eyes determined. Madam Bones knew he would accept nothing less than an oath.

"Very well you have my oath," said Madam Bones wondering what she had gotten herself into.

She only realised when Albus Dumbledore moralised out in front of her a mess of bruises and cuts.

For the second time that day people burst into furious whispers wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Breaking class ching a ling a ling! another chapter it wont be long now until its finished...would you be a great reader and review just once? please will Albus Dumbledore be arested or will he get off? R&R please will Severus end up in Azkaban?

GOODBYE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 17**

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Madam Bones paling completely.

"You cannot go back on your word, now you will all sit down and hear what I have to say before I make you sit down. Trust me you wont be comfortable if I make you" Snarled Harry angrily.

The all sat down wide eyed, their hands clutching their wands knowing they could not use them and feeling useless. They could not bring themselves to curse Harry Potter, he was their saviour.

"Very good," said Harry treating them like trained dogs. Severus had to stop himself from laughing himself silly.

"Now what Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones wearily.

"Now you sit down shut up and listen to what's going to happen" said Harry with all seriousness in the world. With a flick of his wrist the doors were sealed closed, no one could get out and no one could get in, so no surprises tonight.

Harry nodded his head to Severus, who roughly grabbed Dumbledore and got him into the seat. Madam Bones bit her own tongue to stop herself from saying anything. The last thing she wanted to do was annoy those men any further they after all had the life of Dumbledore in their hands. He was strapped into the chair before anyone knew it. They were glad when the two men stopped man handling their headmaster and Wizengamot leader.

"Make sure they see it Sev" said Harry softly.

Severus made sure they all saw the bottle of veritaserum, Harry let Severus put a couple of drops on his tongue. Harry had told him they would need to test it otherwise they others would not believe it. Sometimes visions came in handy at the best of times.

"What is your name?" asked Severus.

"Harry Potter" replied Harry emotionlessly leaving no doubt that this was really their saviour.

"Why did you not come to the Wizarding world when you were supposed to?" asked Severus.

"I did not get a letter," said Harry.

"What did Albus Dumbledore do to you when you were younger?" asked Severus not wanting to ask this but knowing he had to.

"He gave me a potion that stopped me from being able to use or have my magic" said Harry emotionlessly.

The room was an explosion of noise, people screaming in shock anger and denial. They could shake their head in denial all they liked, he was under veritaserum and no one could lie under it. Therefore, they would have to accept it point blank.

"Why would he do that?" asked Severus.

"He said it was to stop me getting too powerful and did not want me in his way of his power," said Harry.

"Do you remember what happened when your parents died?" he then asked.

"Voldemort killed my father then my mother, tried to kill me it failed, Dumbledore then took me to the Dursley's leaving me on the doorstep," said Harry.

"So Albus Dumbledore did not in any way help you defeat Voldemort the first time around?" asked Severus.

"No the killing curse he shot at me rebound on him," said Harry still no emotion in his voice.

"Did you kill Voldemort the second time around?" asked Severus he relaxed upon seeing everyone's shocked and pitied looks. He knew that they were slowly but surly wining their trust.

"Yes"-said Harry.

"How?" asked Severus.

"Made a glowing ball in my hand, threw it at him and it killed him" said Harry.

Madam Bones slumped on her chair looking defeated, unable to believe but believing what she was hearing. She had trusted the headmaster, she had told him what happened or what was supposed to have happened a few nights ago. Now she was hearing the real truth she wondered how the hell she could have believed him. She began feeling anger towards the headmaster, hurting an innocent child, taking accomplishments that were not his and turning them into his.

"Did you want to kill Voldemort?" asked Severus.

"Yes, he indirectly made my life a living hell" said Harry, "I would not wish anyone else harm, I could not let him continue hurting people".

Severus then gave Harry the anti-dote for the veritaserum and let him come to himself. He looked around the room in understanding; he understood how they were feeling, just a little bit.

"Are you going to do the headmaster too?" asked Harry.

"Yes if I have Madam Bones' permission," said Severus.

"Yes, you have my permission," said Madam Bones looking defeated.

"Reneverate" said Severus wakening the man up.

"Severus how could you betray me like this! Just kill the boy and be done with it," said Albus angrily, until he saw where he was. His face went pasty white; he looked shocked, swirling to meet Severus' eyes the steel cold in the man's eyes would have made Severus shudder in fear if he had not had to look into Voldemort's eyes.

"Amelia, Severus betrayed me arrest him" said Albus sounding impatient.

"I'm afraid she won't do that Dumbledore," said Harry smirking slightly.

"What? Help me you cannot let him hurt me like this! Has he confounded you as well!" said Albus his eyes widening seeing the veritaserum.

"Nothing will save you this time Dumbledore, its time for them to face the truth," said Severus almost smirking.

"Help, don't let him do this please, you will be rewarded richly for helping the hero! Please" said Albus struggling in the bindings that held him to the chair.

"Zip it up, old man they know," said Severus grabbing the old man's white hair, forcing the potion passed his tightly shut lips. It did not take him long to go lax in the chair and still.

"Who are you?" asked Severus starting the questioning again. Harry stood not far off, with the child in his arms. Severus felt pride swell inside him, he had a family, and Dumbledore was on the verge of being sent to Azkaban. Voldemort was dead, nothing could ruin them. Moreover, Harry was acting how Severus wanted him to act; he could hardly believe Harry was in his life. He was the perfect Submissive, he had thought brining him here was a bad idea; perhaps he would like being Dominative after everything he had been through. However, no, here he was standing letting Severus do everything like he was supposed to.

"Albus Dumbledore" said the Headmaster.

"Did you kill Voldemort?" asked Severus.

"No" he said.

"Then who did?" asked Severus.

"Harry Potter did, the second time I'm not so sure" said Dumbledore.

"Why did you take accomplishments that were not yours?" asked Severus angrily.

"Because I defeated Grindelwald and I deserved more praise than I got, I was given job as headmaster, I deserved more, defeating Voldemort made he head of the Wizengamot and I had control over them all, they would do anything for me even put innocent people in Azkaban, of course they don't know that" said the headmaster.

"Who is innocent that's in Azkaban?" asked Severus quite shocked.

"Mostly all of them I've ever caught" said Albus Dumbledore.

"You did this for more power?" asked Severus in disbelief.

"Yes" said the headmaster.

"What did you do to Severus Snape when he came to you asking for help?" asked Harry softly speaking up for the first time, realising Severus was never going to bring it up.

"I forced him to make an oath, I then put obedient and submission spells on him. His oath just making them stronger, he was nothing more than my slave. He told me everything about anything. I made him spy for me and he was very good bringing back useful information," said the headmaster.

"Why were you so shocked when it became apparent that Severus was free from your grasp?" asked Harry.

"It was a servant spell, no one is supposed to be able to break it, no one has ever been able to do it in history apart from one that found it's soul mate and that was vampires" said the headmaster.

"Well there is a new way now, finding your soul mate and bonding," said Harry quite smugly. He walked over to his place again cooing at his child.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Caradoc Dearborn he found out about my scheming, also Edgar Bones and me too, along with his family," said Albus. It was thought that he was killed in a Death Eater raid however this new information coming to light shocked them all.

"Who else found out about you?" asked Severus.

"Benjy Fenwick" said the headmaster.

That said most of the members of the Wizengamot started puking, only bits of the man were ever found. To think the worse Murders in the history of the wizarding world was done by Albus Dumbledore made them realise what kind of man Dumbledore really was.

Madam Bones nearly screamed in pain as Dumbledore said this, her whole family had been killed, and just because her dad had found something out about Dumbledore, and he should not have. She felt as though her heart would never mend again, felt like Dumbledore had tore it viciously from her and ate it. One of the Wizengamot went to comfort her, Severus felt a bit sorry for her. The man was worse than he thought.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter for you all to devour! i hope you like it the people mentioned are or were in the old order the very old order...one that moody showed harry potter if u are a really big addict like me for harry potter then you would know this. Their deaths i decided was dumbledores fault in this story lol so cya l8r and take care and goodbye!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fire Of Defeat**

**Chapter 18**

"I think its time to decide where the man is going, and what is to be done don't you think?" asked Harry, the baby was getting cranky with all the noise.

Madam Bones wiped her tears; she would make her parents proud of her, damn Dumbledore and his wicked ways. She put a privacy bubble around the Wizengamot making sure none of them could hear before she said,

"I want him in given the Dementors kiss but suffer for what he has done." said Madam Bones standing proud and tall.

"I agree, but what if he gets himself out? He has enough magic to do so," said one of the Wizengamot members. The last thing the wizarding world needed was another Dark Lord set loose when they had just restored peace to the wizarding world. It could hardly be called peace when people's families had been torn apart family lines dying out. This war was quite possibly the most horrible war there has ever been in history. Mind you, the goblin wars were nasty too.

"Magic cuffs then, Azkaban for fifteen years then the kiss?" she said looking around wanting to know if they agreed with her or not. Wither they wanted something else to happen.

The Ministry Wizengamot did not even have to decide wither Dumbledore was innocent or not. He had told them under veritaserum and that was all the proof they need. So, they were only decided what to do with the man they thought they could trust with their lives.

"I agree," said one of the Wizengamot members.

"Raise your hand in you agree with this punishment" said Madam Bones looking around.

She was surprised when everyone raised their hands; it was probably the first time the Wizengamot had decided something as a whole. People always having different decisions, wanting different punishments and deciding wither they were innocent or not. Together they stood united under one banner, they all agreed that Albus Dumbledore was to be put in magical cuffs that would restrain his magic then Azkaban once he had served one life sentence he would be kissed for everything he had done.

"A decision has been made regarding Albus Dumbledore who is obviously guilty of everything that has been said here today," said Madam Bones.

Most were surprised she was standing strong, after hearing that Dumbledore had killed her family. They began respecting the woman more; she was stronger than any of them gave her credit for. Smiling grimly they leaned forward wondering what was going to become of Dumbledore.

"Its been decided that he will be forced into Magical restraining cuffs before portkey'd to Azkaban, and in fifteen years he will be given the Dementors kiss" said Madam Bones her lips pursed.

"Perfect revenge, still being able to feel your magic just not use it" mumbled Severus to Harry who was standing beside him.

"Wow," said All Harry said. He had not been able to feel his magic; his magic had felt like it was being sucked up.

"He will be chained outside the Ministry and people will realise what Albus Dumbledore has done and will be allowed to do as they please," said Madam Bones her eyes gleaming like a cat finding its prey.

"What? That's now allowed you stupid bitch…," said Albus Dumbledore struggling even more than he had been.

"Silencio" snapped Madam Bones not wanting to listen to the man. She knew she would not be able to touch the man but others would. He had after all killed their family's, she would make sure to invite the correct person. There will be a shield so no one would be able to rescue him.

"Take him away, and put passwords on the door tell no one so no one can get to Albus Dumbledore there will be no chance of him escaping," said Madam Bones.

"Yes Ma'am" said one of the Auror smirking. Albus Dumbledore had been brought down; things were going great for him. He had always remained natural and Dumbledore had been annoying and blackmailing him for quite some time now. He had a feeling everything was about to change.

Dumbledore was thrown in a cell, and it was locked and password activated. He made sure he silenced the area he was in so Dumbledore nor anyone who could be eavesdropping could here. Also made sure he covered his mouth so no one that could lip read could tell what he was saying.

"Come on love, that's our part done now," said Severus taking Harry and his son from the room.

"Wait a moment Mr. Snape," said Madam Bones.

"Yes?" asked Severus curious why she had stopped him.

"I understand your money and all your properties were taken from you when you were accused of being a Death Eater?" asked Madam Bones wanting to know if she had it right.

"That's right why?" asked Severus knowing were it was going, and wondering if he really would get his money back or could for that matter.

"In the light of this new information I release all your accounts, money and property that the Ministry currently hold" said Madam Bones smiling softly.

"Thank you" said Severus gratitude covering his face.

"Go to the correct office, I will be up there in twenty minutes to give you your keys and properties back personally." said Madam Bones.

"Very well" Said Severus going in the direction he knew he had to go in, Harry in front of him with his child. Things could not have gone better than they had today, smiling perhaps things would get even better in his life. However, he did not think it could, he had a son a lover Voldemort was dead, Dumbledore was going down, his money back and a rich husband how could anything get better? He realised contently that nothing could.

"Sorry for keeping you both waiting so long" said Madam Bones coming into the office.

"Its fine, but I'm sure my son would not agree with you, he is hungry," said Severus sounding more amused than anything.

"Well let's get this done with," said Madam Bones going through a huge drawer that had an S on it. When she got to the Snape name, she found two names, Severus and Samuel wondering who it was she too it out.

"Do you know anyone in your family names Samuel?" asked Madam Bones bringing both files out.

"I'm not sure," said Severus frowning.

"Well it says here he was sentenced to Azkaban his things were taking of him; you will not have known it was a very long time ago, nearly at the time of the founders. Will it does have the Snape name on it I might as well release them to you, it's your family things anyway" said Madam Bones handing them over, as well as a thick folder full of papers.

She then started signing the release forms for all the Snape accounts and Properties, it took four signatures and then they were free. As was Severus of any suspicion, the Ministry had him under.

"Have a good day Mr. Snape, and may I ask why Harry came with you and is leaving with you?" asked Madam Bones not being able to hold her curiosity any longer.

"Because he is my bonded, Soul Bonded in the deepest way Possible, his name is actually now Harry James Potter- Snape." said Severus bringing Harry close to him and kissing him on the head.

---------

The next day Dumbledore was taken from the cell and just as promised Madam Bones had Dumbledore in manacles out side the ministry. It looked like everyone was there, the papers had been released and now everyone knew. They were already cursing the Dumbledore name, especially all those who had lost people in the war.

People came up and cursed Dumbledore; he had a baldhead by the time Madam Bones' niece was done with her. She had finished Hogwarts just last year, and she like her mother had trusted Dumbledore. It had left a bitter taste in her mouth when she realised that it was Dumbledore that had killed her mother.

That was not all, Dumbledore was hit with everything, blasting spells, transfiguring something and hitting him with it. They were all the while shouting abuse at the old man, it soon got to violent to keep Dumbledore out there, he was unconscious by the time they were done with him, and they gave him nothing.

Soon later, he was portkey'd to Azkaban, and it was just the beginning of Albus Dumbledore's hell for the next fifteen years.

0--------------------------------------

Harry and Severus went home, for the rest of the day, Harry forced Severus into bed when he realised Severus was dead on his feet. He alone fed their child that day, Severus caught up on the sleep he missed. Harry joining him once their son was asleep for the night.

Harry was surprised when Severus was still asleep when he woke up; he checked everything was all right with his lover before relaxing. He was just exhausted and should wake up soon. He decided to make Severus a big breakfast, he had, had nothing to eat all day yesterday, while Harry had lunch and dinner. Later than you normally would but he still had something to eat.

"Peppy?" asked Severus wakening up.

"Yes Master Severus?" the house elf asked.

"Where is Harry?" asked Severus stretching.

"He is down the stairs with Little Master sir," said Peppy.

"Very well I will be down there in a minute," said Severus as he got up getting clean clothes from the sliding cupboard.

The house elf popped away within minutes, appearing in the living area, telling Harry that Severus was coming down. Harry never usually got up before Severus so it was somewhat weird for Severus to wake up on his own.

"Hey love," said Severus kissing Harry soundly on the lips, moaning the kiss heated up. Tearing his lips away breathing hard he shouted.

"Peppy" said Severus.

"Yes Master?" the elf asked.

"Look after our child, we will be in the room, knock if you need us" said Severus taking Harry up the stairs, sexual tension tight in the air. The house elf nodded eagerly looking forward to looking after a child again.

The door shut and Severus had Harry into the door and kissing him senseless within minutes. Kissing down Harry's neck Harry stood there breathless as Severus continued his erection tenting his trousers wanting free of the confines of the clothes.

Harry spelled Severus' clothes of and then his own, without a wand, he wanted more friction between them. However, he let Severus continue doing what he wanted. He was barely aware that he was moved across the room, only when his back hit the soft mattress.

Wrapping his legs around Severus, he rubbed himself against Severus like a cat. Severus then thrushed forward, moaning at the feelings they continued kissing and rubbing against each other for a good twenty thirty minutes before Severus got to impatient. Jumping when he felt the familiar coolness in his arse, he groaned knowing Severus would be inside him soon.

Severus however was determined to see him go insane with pleasure, the man continued to tease him, fingers going in and out, sometimes hitting his sweet spot and making him want Severus even more. No matter how often Harry begged him he would no enter Harry.

What seemed like hours later, Severus thrushed into him Harry nearly screamed in delight, the little pain was nothing to him as Severus thrushed and stretched him all in one go. Feeling fuller than he could ever remember being he wiggled impatiently for Severus to move the suspense was killing him.

When Severus did start pushing into him, it was worth the wait, strong powerful thrusts deep into him. Hitting the spot Severus would only ever touch, a while later the thrusts ended up uneven, Severus then started massaging the base of Harry's cock, thumbing the slit it was to much for Harry, feeling Severus inside him and Severus touch him he came explosively all over his and Severus' thighs and hand.

Harry's channel spammed clenching every few seconds, around Severus' cock. It was too much for the man that had already lost control; he came deep inside his soul mate. He leisurely started kissing Harry again, not taking his cock from where it belonged. Both sweating and exhausted but glad to be able to spend time with each other lay there bathing the after glow.

"Severus?" asked Harry.

"What is it love?" asked Severus still panting eyes closed.

"What if I end up pregnant again? Isn't there something that can stop it?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, there is a potion, with my being the one always taking you it would be me that takes it. However, I would rather not it fucks you up, years go a couple took it not wanting a child yet, but now the man cannot get it up at all. He cannot have children; apparently, he must have taken to much of it, that was a man and woman though, not two men. However it could still affect me the same way, if you are sure you want no other children then I guess I will take it," said Severus.

"But I want you to be one hundred percent sure".

"I guess you have a point, I would like more babies just not right now" said Harry snuggling in not tired.

"You might be lucky, it's next to impossible for men to get pregnant, we are lucky to have our wee one," said Severus telling the truth.

"Ok then" said Harry.

"We have things to do so don't get to comfortable" said Severus.

"Like what?" asked Harry curiously.

"We are going to Gringotts I want to see what I have, you should too" said Severus.

"Oh, right ok," said Harry shocked.

----------------------------

Hours later, they found themselves at Gringotts, requesting to see the Manager. They were ushered into a room, all it took was for Harry to show them he was Harry Potter and they were receiving special treatment.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" asked the goblin coming in.

"It's Potter-Snape actually" said Harry smiling "But I would like to have all the vaults that belong to me in my custody with me being of age it should be no problem".

"Very well I appliqués Mr. Potter-Snape, now lets see, please place a trace of your blood right here please" said the Goblin.

Harry looked at Severus, Severus nodded that it was ok, not authority over Harry but Harry had not been sure if he should. Severus was only letting him know that it was ok and nothing was going to happen.

Millions of names came up, that included Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, and he was the last family of many family's that had died in the war. As the saying goes, all families are inner related. The Goblin and Severus seemed shocked that Harry had this amount of money.

"Since we are bond mates could we put the money together, into one huge account? Making it the Potter-Snape account?" asked Harry curiously.

"Do you know what you are asking?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Not really." said Harry resultantly.

"You are wanting to give me all your money start a new family name and if we do we will need to change the coat of arms," said Severus.

"Is that a problem?" asked Harry frowning.

"No, changing the coat of arms is expensive but it's not even a blob in your money, and if we ever split I would still be entitled to the money," said Severus.

"But I trust you so can we just please do this?" asked Harry.

"Fine," said Severus.

"We want our accounted joined and the name made Potter-Snape the new coat of arms will be made. We will get it done after we are finished from here," said Severus.

"Very well both of you just need to sign here" said the goblin.

Both of them signed the paper, it rolled itself up and vanished with a burst of smoke.

"Very well, all the accounts will be moved to one single account, I'm afraid it will be more than one key with the amount you have, even though we are transferring it to a third the size of a normal Vault" said Goblin.

"That's fine, just send them when you are done," said Severus getting up shook the Goblins hand.

"Just a moment, I think you have the right to know the Weasley's are staying in Potter manor, as well as some of the light side wizards I'm not sure of their name but all we know are the houses are inhabited, Dumbledore signed them into it" said the Goblin.

"What are the Weasley's like?" asked Harry curiously.

"They are a family that breeds like rabbits even when they know they cannot afford their children they had more, seven children in all" said Severus "They are not children now though".

"Fine, just get them all out of my homes, I want them uninhabited but I will have them put up for rent as soon as I have everything sorted out. Perhaps even some up for sale, goodbye," said Harry taking a copy of their holdings. Not just Harry's share Severus' share.

"Very well I will have it done immediately," said the Goblin.

"Let's go," said Severus as they left.

--------------

They had gone straight to the place that would change their coat of arms. They drew a new one out, what they both wanted was added to it. Snakes with an S of course and the P surprisingly had a panther prowling around it. It was mostly green and black, and also had a midnight and white owl on it too as well as of course the coat of arms.

"That's perfect," said Harry smiling brightly.

"I agree, best one I've seen yet," said Severus.

"And the hardest one for me" said the man from behind the counter.

They walked out of the shop three hours later; they had gotten a new piece of jewellery with their new coat of arms and their son's initials on it for him. They had gotten themselves brand newly made rings for their bond. That is all the had so far, they would probably have more eventually. The bracelet was charmed to fit the wearer so the child would always have it. Severus added a tracking charm that he swore he would remove once his son left Hogwarts.

-----------------------

After they done that they apparated to Hogwarts, giving Harry his first glimpse of Hogwarts and what he had missed. They put the bracelet on at Hogwarts while changing his nappy. They went to see the teachers; McGonagall looked ready to burst into tears upon seeing them. Hugging Severus telling him how sorry she was for never wondering what was wrong.

Severus and Harry could tell they were all genuinly sorry for what happened, they forgave them, who were they to know any better? So Severus had a bunch of new friends and Harry had new friends too, and sooner or later they would be like family to the little Potter -Snape boy.

They were all just catching up with Severus and Harry's life when suddenly the double doors of the great hall banged open. A gaggle of red heads came in, as well as people he had never seen before.

"They are the Weasley's," said Severus softly to Harry.

"Oh, they were in my house they are disgusting" whispered Harry.

"I completely agree," said Severus whispering back.

"Professor McGonagall where is Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron coming up to the head table.

"Dumbledore has been arrested, you should read the paper, I am now the headmistress of Hogwarts now please tell me what is the matter?" asked the headmistress.

"Arrested? And what are you doing about it?" asked Molly shocked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"After everything the headmaster has done for everyone they are going to let him be arrested!" she looked appalled.

"He is already in azkaban Molly and he murdered the Bones' family," said Headmistress she had been friends with Amelia's mother.

They did not look overly shocked, they suddenly realised that the Weasley's had known. So much for the Gryffindor rightness, shaking his head Severus felt like laughing.

"What's wrong loosing your house caught your tongue?" Harry asked sneering at Arthur Weasley who has not stopped staring at him and his child.

"Who are you?" he asked ignoring the insult.

"What business is it to you?" asked Harry screwing his face up.

"You must be a pureblood, I would expect nothing less from a Snape" said Arthur.

"I would appreciate if you did not say anything like that to my bond mate or I will not be responsible for my actions," said Harry his face going hard at the thought of anyone calling Severus Snape names.

"Bond mate? Eeww how could you and someone my age? Disgusting" said Ronald Weasley.

The read head was suddenly blasted across the room, falling with a sickening crack right through the wall of the great hall. The others all gulped, running after Ron wanting to know if their brother was all right.

"You have broken his back and neck you horrible evil boy!" shrieked Molly.

"Nothing more than he deserves now is there anyone else wanting to talk to my bond mate or about him?" asked Harry angry.

The others all backed down, Molly along with everyone else, Molly whispered something to Arthur before leaving. The others all headed to the hospital wing, Arthur came further in.

"Minerva we need a place to stay and we were wondering if we could stay here?" asked Arthur. Ignoring the Snape's altogether.

"Hogwarts is closing for the year, with Harry here having blood of the founders in his blood we can close it up and it can protect itself, we can all go and have a proper summer plus Voldemort is gone now all is good I just want to visit my family" said Minerva smiling brightly "Plus I don't think I want to associate with people who steal from the dead." said Minerva becoming cold and hard.

"We didn't steal the headmaster signed and gave us it," said Arthur thinking the argument was over.

"Yes, and you will have known it was the Potter's home, after all they all have a Potter coat of arms on it, only a Potter can remove" said Minerva.

"But we have no where else to go" said Arthur. Percy was in debt and working all the time to repay it, Fred and George had never had a job and only liked playing pranks. Ron was just finished school and not had a chance to get a job and Ginny still had a year at Hogwarts left.

"That's your problem I'm afraid Arthur," said Minerva.

"Very well" said Arthur shoulders sagging now he was homeless along with his family.

"Leave Hogwarts as soon as you can please, it will be locking up in an hour," said Minerva.

-------------

An hour later Hogwarts was indeed being shut down, not completely just for the summer the house elves had chosen to stay. Harry said 'with the blood of Slytherin and Gryffindor I demand the school shut and protect itself' and it did just that. Now no one could get in or out or anything. They had no worries and they could all enjoy their summers.

"We will be in touch Severus, goodbye and thank you Harry," said Minerva. Giving them hugs she then apparated away to spend the summer with her family.

The rest all did the same, Severus and Harry going back to their home as well all was good.

0----------------------------------

Rhy's was not an only child for long, when Rhy's turned two another children was on the way, Rhy's was never locked away in the manor he was always out. He had many Aunts and Uncles, at Hogwarts and the students loved him, they even got godfathers and mothers for them doing everything properly.

Five years the contract that still lay in the library, was burned Severus did not want Harry to ask again, surprisingly Harry did not want it again. So they both agreed no more contracts, no Dom and Sub they both make decisions together. They did not want their son to get the wrong idea of their relationship when they got older.

This time they had twins, Harry had been in danger, his magic and life force had been leaving him. No man had ever had twin in the history of the wizarding world. However, Harry pulled through with the help of his lover, when he woke the children were named.

Severus Salazar Potter-Snape Jr.

Harry had not been able to resist he was already looking exactly like his father, onyx eyes and all. Severus had laughed but in the end agreed to name his child after him. The other twin was called,

Heath Harrison-Potter Snape.

Their godmother was Sinstra and their godfathers were Filus Flitwick. They were loved by everyone just the same as Rhy's.

When the twins were a couple of months old, Severus asked Harry to marry him. Two months later, they were married and had a small 1-week honeymoon together in Paris. Everyone had been there to see the two couples marry, even Rita Skeeters, who was by the way the world's best bug… I mean journo.

0--------------------------

The most amusing thing was, Ron remained in a wheelchair and was paralysed waist down. He always tried to befriend Harry; Harry knew that Ron only wanted to try to get their family money or even a house. It never did work, slowly but surly the world slowly rebuilt itself. The Weasley family did eventually manage to get a small home, and it was Ginny that got one of the best jobs going. She had enough money to buy them a home. She moved out soon after buying another home of her own and had respectfully three children.

Percy was in to much debt to have a family, fact it was the last thing on his mind. Fred and George worked in a joke shop, for many years before taking a partnership in the shop. So they started making good money, they were soon able to move out. Ron never had children; he was stuck in a wheel chair who wanted to marry a Weasley. He stayed with his parents trying to get a job, but being the hot-headed idiot he was he never did get one. Bill and Charlie remained in the other countries, Romania and Egypt,

The Bones' family were slowly getting bigger again, and everyone began to heal from the wounds that Dumbledore had caused.

Many years later Harry again got pregnant, they made sure it was not twins again; Severus had decided not to take the risk. He loved Harry more than he had ever thought possible, and could not live without his lover.

They had a little girl, they both decided to call Roxanne Serena -Potter Snape. Only when Harry had another boy did Severus draw the line, he took the potion.

The children were all-powerful, and actually went to Hogwarts two years before they should have started. They were the first five children to do that in history, Severus and Harry could not have been more proud.

Rhy's Potter-Snape was put in "Slytherin!"

Severus Jr was put in "Slytherin"

Heath Potter-Snape went to "RAVENCLAW!"

Roxanne was sorted into "Gryffindor"

Last but not least, their last son Xander DamienPotter-Snape Jr he looked exactly like his father. He was put in "RAVENCLAW" along with his older brother.

Despite their rocky start, they had the strongest relationship that anyone would ever see. They did not have soppy romantic Valentines to show their love, they did not need to. Everyone could see it clear as day, even their children who hoped one day to have a strong relationship like their fathers had. And they did...

Fifteen years later, Dumbledore was kissed and the last part of the revenge was given. Dumbledore's names disappeared from history and the name forgotten. It however remained in the hearts of the people who had suffered because of it. No matter how many years went by the pain the man caused never lessened.

The Ministry was probably what changed the most; Madam Bones did not half change everything. She made sure that everyone was honest about wanting to work in the ministry and not evil. It was a fair place now, no one getting arrested or arresting people just because another said. Slowly the people who knew about Dumbledore began dying out, Molly and Arthur was first to go they had a lot of guilty around them.

In the end, Harry and Severus together died in the hands of each other, with their children and their children's children, and their great great grandchildren surrounded them. Dying in the manor, they had called home for over one hundred years.

Meeting each other again the after world, soul mates was eternal and even if the afterlife the souls would always be together, they met with family that had died a long time ago, their children's godfathers and mothers, Flitwick, McGonagall and many, many more.

Meanwhile Dumbledore screamed in the pits of hell like he had for the past one hundred years, seems the devil was not finished with the old man just yet….

* * *

THE END

There we go Another one of my storys finished, two lives is next to be completed and then hopefully Magic that saved me...and on and on...whooooo! yeah finished wonderful amazing. What do you think? did you like it? IF you have not reviwed and reading this story please drop of a review even if its just one, for this last chapter. R&R please BYE and THANK YOU for reading this story and THANK YOU VERY MUCH if you have reviwed! REVIEW and GOODBYE!


End file.
